Love of Finished Years
by Normandie M
Summary: *Chapter 12 added*The sequel to 'Redemption'. What's in a name? In their first year at Hogwarts, Emmanuel and Eve Quirrell will find out. R/R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Emmanuel and Eveleen Quirrell belong to yours truly. Sinistra and Quirrell don't.  
  
A/N: For those that asked, here are the beginnings of the sequel to 'Redemption', my attempt at redeeming the deceased DADA Professor. I'm not sure where to go with it though, so I'm *insisting* that you suggest stuff in your reviews. It's going to be about his kids at Hogwarts, of course, and I'm hoping to sorta fit him in somewhere...I've come up with a bit of a way of bringing him back for a moment or two, you see. For now though, this is a short prologue, for those of us reading who didn't read the first story, which I suggest you do if you haven't yet. Don't forget to review either, as I love hearing what you guys have to say (as long as it's constructive).  
  
Love of Finished Years  
  
by Normandie M  
********************  
Prologue  
********************  
  
"Mum! Mum!" the 11 year old's voice hollered down the hall.  
  
"Come here if you want to speak to me, Emmanuel."  
  
There was a silence, as Celestina Sinistra looked up from her lesson plans, waiting for her son's loud footsteps to thunder down the corridor towards her. Instead, there was still a very loud voice yelling in her direction.  
  
"Mum....Eveleen soaked the end of my quill in ink!"  
  
"I did not!" another voice said in protest.  
  
Celestina sighed frustratedly and started down the hall towards her son and daughter's room. Upon entering, she found herself dodging half-packed trunks of schoolbooks, parchment, and two extremely-grumpy-looking baby Iguanas who were lounging on the carpet.  
  
Emmanuel, and his twin Eveleen were arguing fiercely there. Emmanuel was waving his soaked feather quill all over the place, resulting in dark, inky splotches on the cream walls.  
  
"This is my best quill! I can't believe it.....I'll never-"  
  
"Give it here." their mother interrupted.  
  
The boy groaned, handing over the quill for her inspection.   
  
"I was trying to remind her she couldn't use her wand yet, but she wouldn't listen so she stole my best quill and now she's ruined it!" said Emmanuel.  
  
"We haven't even been to Hogwarts and he's acting like he's Head Boy already, Mum!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I can fix your quill, Emmanuel. Meanwhile, would you kindly clean up your mess? Professor Rimmer was very kind to give you Ezra and Isidora for your birthdays and I wouldn't like to know what she'd think if I'd stepped on them just a few months after you got them."  
  
Eveleen snorted. "What's so special about them anyway? It's an iguana...."  
  
"Eve, those two iguanas are descended from your Father's iguana, Judas. Show some respect and look after them, ok?" she said, and exited.  
  
Celestina finished her lesson plans and found herself sitting out on the rather small balcony of her London townhouse taking in the late night air.  
In a week, Emmanuel and Eveleen would be going to Hogwarts. Just like she and Wilton had all those years ago. It seemed like an eternity since that. And since Wilton had left her. To wake up to find him gone one morning took alot out of her, despite the gift he'd left her. She missed him terribly those first few months. Even moreso than when he'd died. Perhaps it was the fact that she finally realized how much she'd loved him.....  
"Mum?"  
  
She felt a hand on her arm and turned around to see Emmanuel standing just behind her and nearly gasped aloud. In that light, he looked almost exactly like Wilton when she had first met him on the Hogwarts Express.  
"Emmanuel.....it's getting late, I'll give you your quill back-"  
  
"No, it's not that, Mum. I'm just....I'm sorry if Eve or I said something to, um..hurt you. Y'know, with the Ezra and Isidora before."  
  
"Oh? No, no....I was just thinking.....Judas was very special to your Father. I don't know what he'd think of the way Eve was about Isidora. Oh well....I suppose I can't expect you to like iguanas the way your Father did."  
  
"Aw, we do like them, Mum. It's just that, well, Eve was a bit pis-"  
  
"Make an effort not to use that language dear, cousin Tony isn't exactly the best role model, even if he's a great singer, ok?"  
  
"Yes, Mum....." he replied and was silent for a moment, watching the London skyline. Then, his voice barely above a whisper, he asked "Wow.....you must've really loved Dad, right?"  
  
Celestina smiled and put an arm around his shoulders. "Your Father loved me so much, he couldn't rest without telling me that he loved me. He hung around and waited for me to get my senses that we should be together. And it did take me awhile."  
She laughed softly, and Emmanuel couldn't help but smile at his mother's happiness.  
  
"What was he like? Dad, I mean."  
  
"Hmm...well, your Father was a very, very smart wizard. He was one of the best Defense Against Dark Arts academics in Europe many, many years ago. We were best friends before we were together. And he was funny, romantic, kind and a little shy. And, you know what? He was very handsome. And you look exactly like him, so you have at least one thing going for you. I'll show you some pictures of him when we get to Hogwarts."  
  
Emmanuel's laughter reached her ears, and she couldn't help but laugh along. Then, there was further silence. Emmanuel looked up at his Mum, whose mind was obviously on his Dad.  
  
"I think I should be getting off to bed now...."  
  
"That's a good idea, son. We're going out for robes tomorrow, so you best be up nice and early." she said, and bent to kiss his cheek. Normally, he would've protested at such a gesture of affection, but after the converstation, wisely decided against it.  
  
"Goodnight, Emmanuel."  
  
"'night, Mum." he said, and turned to leave, but looked back at his Mum, one final question nagging him.  
  
"Er, Mum? One more thing. I know Dad's last name was Quirrell, but what was his first?"  
  
His Mother turned back to him, a look of minor surprise across her face.  
  
"Wilton, Will for short. Your Father's first name was Wilton."  
  
A/N: Ok, that's the prologue done. Anyone have any ideas as to what they'd like to see next? I would like to avoid any major connections with 'Next Generation' characters (ie. Harry's children, Ron's, Hermione's, etc.)....fire away with your suggestions. I'm doing this for you guys, so I'm open to anything. 


	2. Diagon Alley, August

Disclaimer: Diagon Alley, Snape, Percy, Celly and Penny belong to JKR. Manny and Eve belong to me. Severa Rimmer belongs to hers truly.  
A/N: Finally, I managed to get this finished. Sorry it was a bit of a long wait. I've just started the new school year here, and to make matters work, writers block hit me like a ton of bricks. Phew, thank God that's over! Anyway, I would like to thank Threeoranges and Severa for getting me out of that rut to get the first proper chapter to you. I'll probably be changing POV's quite a bit in this fic, so don't be too surprised. The conversation between Severus and our new Potions Mistress near the end of the chapter is Severa's creation. Thankyou, dear! It was v. much appreciated. Anyway, don't forget to review and now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1- Diagon Alley, August  
  
The older witch in robes of soft pink smiled kindly up at me, stretching out her measuring tape.  
"Arms out, dear."  
Obediently, I held my arms out, and the tape began to take his measurements by itself. Standing beside me was Eveleen, doing the same thing. It was a reasonably normal practice, as Mum's always done that when she's sewed our robes for us.  
  
"How do you think we'll get sorted, Eve?"  
  
She shrugged. "I hope it isn't hard.....I've only had a skim through the books."  
  
I hazarded a laugh. "Shouldn't be too hard for us.....Mum said Dad was really smart. It's in our genes."  
  
"That doesn't mean we won't have to work.....we can't rely totally on what we got from Dad or Mum. Really, Manny....."  
  
"Don't call me that! You know I hate that nickname...."  
  
"Ok, your robes are ready. You can collect them now."   
  
We looked up from our argument to the still-smiling witch. With dutiful silence, we collected our robes and went out into the warm sunshine, where Mum was waiting for us.  
  
"Ah, good." she said, as we met her on the Diagon Alley pavement. "How about some ice cream, then?"  
  
Neither Eve or I could hardly disagree to the idea, so we squeezed our way through the thick morning crowds toward Florean Fortescue's.  
As we settled with their ice creams at a table, a red haired man in his late 30's rushed into the store and came back in a matter of seconds, clutching two cartons. He skidded to a halt abruptly in front of them.  
  
"Professor Sinistra?"  
  
Mum looked up from her sundae. "Percy!"  
  
She rose from her seat and shook hands with the man. "Penelope mentioned moving to London when I spoke to her last month. For your baby, no doubt?"  
  
Percy blushed. "Well, there's so many opportunities here, aren't there? Penny loves London though. We're moving our belongings in at this moment. George is giving us a hand."  
  
"And how's Ron? Enjoying Egypt?"  
  
"Yes, misses Hermione, I daresay. I just hope he doesn't buy the engagement ring off the black market."  
  
She laughed. I like to see Mum laugh, cause she never cares how she looks when does. She always throws her head back when she does, and the sound of her laughter always reminds me of rain on a roof.   
  
"I saw Bill when I was getting some money out for these two the other day. Not quite used to the old climate yet, by the looks."  
  
More laughter, and then he looked to us. "My goodness...." and he was silent for a moment. Then, he asked Mum "You are going to introduce me, aren't you?"  
  
"Percy, you've met these two!"  
  
"When they were first born. Merlin's Beard, I haven't seen them since!"  
  
Mum smiled, and gestured to Eve and I. "Emmanuel, Eveleen, this is Percy Weasley. Percy, my son and daughter."  
  
We shook hands with him, and he looked at us a moment more. "You look so much like your Father, you know that?"  
  
"Everybody says that." said Eve, regarding him shrewdly.  
  
"It's true, though. Especially in the eyes." he said sincerely. I haven't actually seen a proper photo of Dad, but I was tempted to agree, particularly since Mum said so.  
  
"So what brings you here, Percy?"  
  
Percy rolled his eyes and showed her the ice cream container. It was butterbeer flavoured.   
  
"Penny's been having cravings for this," he said. "All bloody 5 and a quarter months of the pregnancy."  
  
Mum laughed again. "You are more fortunate than you think, Percy. I was craving Redcurrent Rum flavour, and Severus made me disgusting potions instead, to cure me of it."  
  
Percy glanced down at his watch, and gave a small gasp. "Merlin's Beard....Celly's in a...uh, 'minimal state of pain'...yes. Best be getting back to her."  
  
"You must visit." Mum called, as he began to move off quickly with the crowd.  
  
A faint 'yes!' was heard over the murmurings, and then he was gone.  
*******************************  
"Mum, this place smells queer..." Eveleen stated, upon entering the small, dusty, dark shop.  
  
"This is an apocathery, dear. They all smell funny." Celly replied airily, glancing down at the least of required ingredients for first-year's Potions classes and collecting the according jars, bottles and vials from the shelves.  
  
"What's the bet that the classroom at school is smelly, then?" Emmanuel whispered to his sister.  
  
"You're on. Two sickles-"  
  
"I don't think there's a need to gamble on a prospect like that, children." a voice cut in.  
  
Celly and the twins spun around. Celly lit up. "Sev!"  
  
She came forward and greeted him and the young woman with him affectionately. "How are you two?"  
  
"Getting along, I should think." the woman replied, smiling. Then, she turned to the twins, and did a double take, just as Percy had.  
  
"Great Merlin.....Gods, I think I'm going to faint."  
  
"No you're not," Severus drawled. "Celly, do the honours, would you?"  
  
"Severa, I'd like you to meet Emmanuel and Eveleen Quirrell. Children, this is Professor Rimmer, she'll be teaching you Potions next year."  
  
"Really? Aw, you're the one that sent the iguanas? Thanks for that." said Emmanuel, shaking her hand.  
  
"Yes, thankyou, Professor....are you blushing?" asked Eveleen, raising her eyebrow in a well-practiced motion.  
  
"Of course not...." she murmured, looking a little surprised. "so, picking up ingredients for your classes. Looking forward to it?"  
  
"Yes....we're going to top the year." they chorused.  
  
Celly rolled her eyes as Percy had. "They say that now...."  
  
"Well undoubtedly, they certainly have the genes for it!" Severa stated, crossing her arms.  
  
"You'll have to rely on a little more than your genes if you're to suceed in our subject." Severus countered. "Potions is among the hardest of subjects to attain top marks in..."  
  
"We'll see. I want to learn as much as possible." said Eveleen, standing her ground.  
  
"Hmm, with that sort of attitude, you could well end up in Slytherin if you're not careful." said Celly.  
  
"Not that *we'd* complain or anything," added Severa. "right, Severus?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Celly smiled at the two Professors. "Well, we must be off. Best get dinner on before it gets too late. I should see both of you before the new term starts?"  
  
"Of course. The Headmistress will see to that." Severus said, standing aside to let Celly and the twins through the doorway.  
  
"Well, until then." she said. "Say goodbye."  
  
"Nice meeting you!" Eveleen called back. Emmanuel merely looked over his shoulder and waved with a smile.  
  
*******************************  
Severa waved until the trio was out of site. She turned around and looked at her mentor. His arms were folded and his usual eyebrow raised.   
  
"What?" she asked, indignantly.   
  
"Not exactly what you expected is it?"   
  
"And how would you know what I expected?" She tried her most defiant look on him, but as usual, it didn't work. She sighed,   
"No, I didn't expect that. I mean, he looks so...so..."   
  
"Much like his father?"   
  
Severa's eyes widened. "Exactly!"   
  
He offered her his arm as they went back to their own business in Diagon Alley.   
  
"I hope you can keep yourself in control around him. Remember, he's only a child."   
  
Severa punched Severus in the shoulder. "Don't be so disgusting! Of course I know he's only a child, and *not* his father. It was merely an observation. Besides, you know my taste runs more towards older men..."   
She rasied her eyebrows and smirked at him.   
  
His lip curled into a half-smirk, half-sneer, something only he could pull off. "Only too well. And what of Evelyn?"   
  
"She's going to be interesting. A lot of potential. She has her mother's determination and her father's want for knowledge."   
  
"I'm surprised. I never knew you to be so perceptive with people."   
  
"I'm really not, it's just first impressiosn, I won't mind being proven wrong later in aquaintance."   
  
"Well, from what I have seen with my knowledge of them, so far you're right. There's a very good chance they'll get into Ravenclaw, just like their parents."   
  
"And not under your direct responsibilty and protection, nor will you get to play Slyth favourites with them."   
  
"Nor would I want to. They are not children to be pampered. I will challenge them to their limits if I must."   
  
"Hmm...I hope they're taking care of those iguanas well enough."   
  
"And if I'm not playing favourites, you better not either, and don't be checking on those lizards every chance you get!"   
  
"Fine, I promise. That just gives me more time to mess with your cats!"   
  
"I will have to mend that. Seems I'm not giving you enough work to do. I guess I'll just have to give the students more papers and tests so you have more things to grade."   
  
"I just think you're getting lazy in your old age."   
  
"You better watch that mouth of yours-"   
  
"Or you what? I know a good way for you to silence it."   
  
He rolled his eyes. "Please, Severa, I've had about as much of your flirtations today that I think I can handle. I think it's about time we got back to Hogwarts. At least there I can get a moment or two without all this."  
  
Severa pouted. "C'mon.....I know you enjoy it..."  
  
The argument continued all the way back to the castle. 


	3. The Blood of Ravens

A/N: Chapter 2 for your viewing pleasure. It might be beneficial to you if you go back to 'Redemption' and re-read Chapter 14, Vae Victis and think about what Binns has told Will about his life. Ho hum....cameo from one of the Weasley's here, the introduction of an important player, and of course the sorting ceremony. I would've written a sorting hat song, but my poetry skills are less than satisfactory at the moment. Maybe I'll write one later. Anway, on with the chapter, and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 2- The Blood of Ravens  
  
The lone figure paced through the overgrown gardens surrounding the mansion, a shadow of it's once-great splendour. He moved silently, not wishing to alert the house elves to where he was going. Pausing at the great wall of thorns, he murmured the password and the thorns parted, to where the two identical graves stood, the statue of Thanatos watching over them.  
  
He kneeled at the graves, speaking as he did.  
  
"I come to see you yet again, Mater, Pater. This time I bring good news. My seeking of knowledge has paid off. I have found a way to have power and reduce those that hurt you and I to nothing. It is but a small task, but one that will require careful planning, and precision. But I will most certainly achieve what I started so many years ago. I will have vengeance on your deaths, may all who dare listen hark my words."  
  
Then, having said what he'd needed to, he departed back to the mansion, and to his study. There, he lit the fireplace, through a fistful of invisible dust into it, turning the flames a pearly, translucent white. A face appeared, and bowed his head slightly.  
  
"It has been a long time since we last exchanged words, young Dragon. Why do you heed my call now?"  
  
"I require your help, Dunkle Bedienstete...."  
  
*********************************  
  
"I heard that Gryffindor is the house for show-offs....."  
  
"No way! Slytherin is!"  
  
"Well I'm hoping to get into Hufflepuff myself...."  
  
"Hmm, yes I can understand that..."  
  
Voices overlapped in platform 9 3/4 as young witches and wizards lugged animal cages, trunks and trolleys all over the place. Among the crowd moved Emmanuel and Eveleen, followed by the young woman who their mother had put in charge of them when she'd left for Hogwarts to prepare her lessons.  
  
"So.....Ginny, it was nice having you look after us." Emmanuel said, turning to her.  
  
The red-head smiled, wiping sweat from her forehead and setting down her briefcase. "I think I needed a bit of a break from the offices. Truly, you're everything your mother said you'd be. Can you tell her that when you get to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Sure." Eveleen replied, beginning to take her trunk and the cage with Ezra in it.  
  
"Well, I must be going....the chief editor will hex me if I'm late again! Are you sure you don't need help with your trunks?"  
  
"No, we're fine Ginny. Thankyou!"  
  
"Right then." she said in return, and waved them off as they set towards the scarlet engine.  
  
The twins loaded their trunks on, and carried their cages down towards the nearest compartment.  
  
There was one occupant of the compartment, what appeared to be two first years. The boy sat straight and tall, with dark hair and blue eyes and the girl was shorter, brown-haired and blue-eyed.  
  
"Mind if we sit here?" Emmanuel asked politely, as Eveleen barged in, and plopped herself on a seat.  
  
The boy laughed. "Sure, but only if you tell us who you are first."  
  
"I'm Emmanuel Quirrell, and this is my sister Eve."  
  
"Quirrell, hmm? I swear I've heard my Dad mention that name before somewhere. Ah, well. I'm Nicodemus Boot, but I'd rather you called me Nic. And this is my friend, Jude Davies." he said, gesturing to the girl beside him.  
  
"Are those iguanas?" Jude asked, staring with great fascination at the cages containing the lizards.  
  
"Yeah, from South America. They're bred from our Dad's. That one's Ezra, and this one here is Isidora, and she's mine." answered Emmanuel.  
  
"That's so cool. I wouldn't have minded an iguana, but Dad got me this instead." said Jude, and picked up a cage from under her seat. Perched inside was the most unusual-looking bird the twins had ever seen. It was small, golden and round, with two small silver wings.  
  
"What is it?" asked Eveleen, whose turn it was to be interested.  
  
"It's a Golden Snidget and her name's Iulia."  
  
"Er....cute, I think. I've never seen anything.....wait! It looks just like the-" Emmanuel exclaimed.  
  
"God, you must be an idiot sometimes. Yes, it looks just like a Golden Snitch from Quidditch. Good work there, young Sherlock."  
  
"Sherlock?" Nic asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
The twins and Jude exchanged glances. "It's a muggle thing," Jude said. "Are you two half 'n half like me?"  
  
"Dad was a pureblood, Mum's a half-blood." Eveleen replied.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Dad's dead." Emmanuel replied sombrely. "He died before we were born."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"That's terrible. Gods, I couldn't imagine life without my-"  
  
"Would you shut up, Nic?" Jude whispered harshly to the boy, and then proceeded to change the subject.  
  
"So, which house do you want to get in? My Dad was in Ravenclaw *and* he was Quidditch captain." Jude stated proudly, raising her chin.  
  
"Funny, our parents were in Ravenclaw too. Mum's a Ravenclaw teacher." said Eve.  
  
Jude's mouth opened in shock. "Your Mum teaches at Hogwarts?!"  
  
"Yes, she's the Astronomy Professor." Emmanuel said, quietly amused by Jude's obvious shock. "Our Dad taught DADA at Hogwarts before he died, apparently."  
  
"Wow.....how much do we pay you to get top results for us?" said Nic, beaming at the twins' outraged faces. "Kidding!"  
  
*********************************  
The train journey passed uneventfully, and after changing into their school robes, the quartet stepped off the train, to hear a rather nervous voice beckoning them.  
  
"First years? First years, over this way please."  
  
The twins, Nic and Jude followed the voice, along with many other first-years. The owner of the voice was a rather nervous-looking man in dark red robes, holding a lantern. He was short, and gave off the impression of once being chubby, but having lost the weight. Once all the first years had gathered, he began to speak.  
  
"I'm Professor Longbottom, your Herbology teacher and this year I have been given the task of guiding you over Hogwarts lake and over to the castle, where you will be sorted into your respective houses." he said, beckoning the group down a path, towards a stretch of water ahead.  
  
"We will travel over the lake by the boats you see waiting for us. Four to a boat, and please make an effort not to capsize them! Lord knows what could come up for you from the depths..." he continued, shuddering involuntarily and setting off a low murmur through the crowd of first years.  
  
"I heard that it's a giant kelpie....."  
  
"Nonsense! I heard the Loch Ness monster comes here at this time of year.."  
  
"Alright, children. Four to a boat please. Mind your step...." said Professor Longbottom, nervously rubbing his hands together.  
  
The twins adjourned to a boat with Nic and Jude, and when everybody was in a boat, they began to transverse the dead, calm lake, the silence peppered with murmured conversation.  
  
"Do either of you know how we're getting sorted?" whispered Eve.  
  
"No idea. Dad wouldn't tell me. If you ask me, I think there's a conspiracy among our Mums and Dads as to how it's done." said Nic, eyeing the other boats.  
  
"Maybe it's something to do with Quidditch." Jude said hopefully, as they neared the end of their journey.  
  
*********************************  
After stepping off the boats, the first years, led by Professor Longbottom, made their way up the castle stairs and into the Entrance hall. Once there, he shushed them.  
  
"Now, in a few minutes you'll come into the Great Hall and be sorted into one of the four school houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has produced great and powerful wizards and they all have quite a history. While I go and prepare the sorting, I must ask you to form two lines and for those of us looking a little scruffy, I'd suggest some last-minute grooming, as our Headmistress does not tolerate scruffiness." he said, and exited through the two doors. Those first-years close enough caught a glimpse of four tables filled with students, all wearing black robes identical to theirs.  
  
"So your Mum'll be there? That's so cool....I wish my parents could be here to see it." said Nic wistfully.  
  
"*My* Mum could be here if she wanted, but she's a very busy and important woman." an impertinent voice announced behind the twins. They turned around to face a much-taller first year girl. She was strikingly attractive for someone her age, with wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes the colour of sapphires.  
  
"And who are you?" Eve asked, not intimidated at all by the girl's sobby attitude.  
  
"Mara. Mara Parkinson." she said, lifting her chin and smiling down at Eve as if she were a nobody. "And who are you?"  
  
Eve opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Professor Longbottom appearing again.  
  
"Right," he said, opening the two large doors. "straight lines, and in we go!"  
  
A collective hush fell through the hall as the first-years came in, led by Professor Longbottom. The first years themselves were awed into silence by the magnificance of the hall, with it's enchanted ceiling and floating candles. As seen before, there were four tables, at which the students of each house sat, and a table at the end of the hall, where the teachers were sitting.  
  
After Professor Longbottom had lined them up to the side, a tiny wizard with a large beard was bringing up a stool and a very old, patched hat. The stool was postioned in front of the staff table, and the hat placed on top of it. Out of a tear on the brim, the hat began to sing a song, explaining each house and their strengths and weaknesses.  
  
Gryffindor, the 'house of lions' as the hat so eloquently put it, was the house where brave and noble students went. Hufflepuff, 'the burrow of Badgers', was where loyal, hardworking students went. Slytherin, 'the den of Serpents' claimed the cunning, ambitious ones, and Ravenclaw 'the nest of Ravens' was where the wise and learned went.  
  
After it'd sung it's song, the tiny man who'd brought up the stool and hat took a scroll of parchment from his robe, unrolled it. He turned to the group.  
  
"When I call your name, please come forward, place the hat on your head, and the sorting hat will sort you. First up.....Allen, Chloe!"  
  
"A small young girl, flushed with excitement, sidled up to the stool nervously, and perched herself on it, placing the hat on her head."  
  
There was a moment of palpable silence, and then-  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and Chloe stumbled off the stool and up to the Gryffindor table, where the assembled students had jumped to their feet and were clapping and cheering.  
  
"Alton, Rufus!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Astor, James!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
The list continued it's way down. Jude and Nic both became Ravenclaws. Parkinson became a Slytherin, which she looked to be very pleased about.  
  
"I hope we get in..." Emmanuel said nervously, looking around. His eyes fell upon his mother, watching the sorting, seated with Professors Snape and Rimmer. It was then that he noticed the Headmistress: A tall, strict, woman in dark green robes with dark hair. She was watching with intense interest. Before he knew, he heard his name.  
  
"Quirrell, Emmanuel!"  
  
Emmanuel walked slowly up to the stool, the faint murmurs from the staff table reaching his ears. He looked to his mother, and she smiled at him, soothing his nerves.  
  
He got up on the stool, and upon placing the hat on his head, was most surprised to hear a little voice in his ear.  
  
"Ah, young Emmanuel. Shouldn't be too hard to find where to place you. You have the blood of Ravens running through your veins, young wizard. Undoubtedly, you are a Ravenclaw!"  
  
Blood of Ravens? What did that mean? No matter. He got off the stool, and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table. The assembled students applauded him, shaking hands, clapping him on the back, and it was with great relief that he sat down next to Nic and Jude, waiting to see where his sister went.  
  
*********************************  
"Quirrell, Eveleen!"  
  
Eveleen was considerably less nervous than her brother as she walked to the hat. Joining her brother or being in any house but Mara's would be an obvious bonus, of course. She sat on the stool, and jammed the hat on her head.  
  
"Another Quirrell? Hmm, you're considerably more ambitous than your brother, you could almost be a Slytherin. But seeing who you are and will be, I think it'd be for your benefit if you went to Ravenclaw!"  
  
Eve smiled, hopping off the stool and heading towards her brother and her two new friends.  
  
*********************************  
After the last student was sorted, the Headmistress stood up.  
  
"I would like to welcome all new students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. I am your Headmistress, Professor McGongagall. We expect great things of you here, and given the hopeful looks upon your faces, I would guess you are too. I look forward to teaching you this year, and wish you all the best." she said, smiling at them.  
  
"Now," she said, going serious. "I must remind you yet again that the restricted section of the library is out of bounds unless written permission is given to our librarian Madam Pince. A list of activities that will earn you detention has been pinned to your commonroom noticeboards, and I would ask you to check it as you come in. Also, Madam Hooch would like to see all Quidditch hopefuls this Friday. Now, that said, let dinner commence!"  
  
And with that pronouncement, the old and new students of Hogwarts began to tuck into the delicacies in front of them.  
  
Emmanuel was excited, very excited. Too excited to talk. He instead contented himself to listening to his sister and their friends discuss all the possibilities of the new year. He looked to the table, and saw his Mum grinning at him, looking very proud. The two Slytherin Professors smiled too, but when Emmanuel looked to where the Headmistress should've been, she was gone.  
  
*********************************  
  
Minerva hurried up the stairs, feeling jittery, all of a sudden. She moved quickly and silently down the corridors, wanting to find him as soon as possible.  
  
Finally she came to his room, and in a manner totally unlike her, burst in. It was only then that she realised her mistake.  
  
"No matter Minerva, I had a feeling you'd be up here sooner or later. What's the matter?"  
  
Minerva moved towards the roaring fireplace, calming herself a little.  
  
"They're here, Albus." 


	4. A Fleeting Glimpse

Disclaimer: Five points to anyone who can point out which characters belong to me, Severa or JKR.  
A/N: This is up sooner than expected. Am so pleased with myself. And the good news is that I have Easter holidays coming up, so Chapter 5 could be up quite soon too. So here's chapter 4 for now, and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 4- A fleeting Glimpse  
  
She looked around, taking in her surroundings. Why *was* she dreaming about Hogwarts? And why were these figures in front of her so familiar?  
There were two men and a woman, all looking to be about in their late thirties. One man wore green and silver robes, and was tall, with long black hair, a short beard and was glaring at her that precise moment. For his height, she was surprised that she could look him in the eye.  
The other man was shorter, clad in red and gold robes, and glaring at the other man. He looked friendlier though, with his warm brown eyes, untidy jet black hair and beard.  
And the woman was shorter still, and looked cheerful, with her blonde hair in ringlets and pale yellow robes.  
  
"Salazar, I'm sure your reservations are in vain." she was saying.  
  
"Nonsense Helga," the man in green robes said coldly. "These Muggle farmers and peasants are getting too suspiscious for my liking. I think something should be done before they report us to the King."  
  
"Eh, you're just too uptight Salazar. D'you really think they're going to come marching up here with pitchforks and torches? They haven't the gall." said the other man, in a deep Scottish accent.  
  
"Have a care, Gryffindor." snarled Salazar. "You know the policies that they have towards our kind. Which is why Rowena and I are both in the process of developing a series of incantations that will come to use on All Hallow's Eve....Eve......Eve..."  
  
"Eve! Wake up!"  
  
Eveleen's eyes snapped open in surprise.   
  
"What?"  
  
"It's first day of classes. Get dressed, we're going to breakfest. Your brother and Nic are waiting for you" said Jude, standing over her.  
  
"Oh! Right, breakfest." said Eve, finding it very hard to shake off the dream she'd just been in.  
  
*********************************  
  
When they reached the Great Hall for the first meal of the day, their Mother was waiting for them.  
  
"Congratulations you two...." she said, taking them into a warm embrace.  
  
"Mum....d'you mind?" Emmanuel protested.  
  
"No, I don't actually. Your Father would be so proud of you if he was here right now."  
  
"Yes, yes, ok. Can you go now?"  
  
Celly raised an eyebrow at her son and daughter. "Alright, alright. I know when I'm not wanted...I'll come up and see you in the common room this afternoon after classes then, shall I?"  
  
The twins silently agreed to it, and their Mother left them, heading up the marble staircase.  
  
The tables were abuzz with students of varying ages. The First year's were beginning to ask questions, and the older students were answering them.  
  
The twins, Jude and Nic took seats beside their fellow first-years. Emmanuel took note of the fact that Eve had decided to sit between him and the new fifth-year prefect, one Sebastian Sterling.  
  
"So you're in charge of us?" she'd asked eagerly, causing Emmanuel to snort into his cornflakes.  
  
"Er, not quite." said Sebastian, looking rather awkward under her unwavering gaze. "I mean, there's there's a sixth-year prefect too, you see."  
  
"Oh....him." she said, still in rapture.  
  
*********************************  
The twins first class was Potions, so they and the other Ravenclaws walked across the courtyard to the dungeons together, all in uproar over Eve's 'performance' at breakfest that morning.  
  
"What were you thinking?" asked Portia Riley, Eve's room mate.  
  
"He's really nice, don't you think?" Eve said, ignoring Portia.  
  
"Eveleen, he wears glasses for Gods sake!" added James Astor.  
  
"I happen to think glasses are very attractive on the right person."  
  
"He's also four years older than you." argued Nic.  
  
"Students, I think you'll find that love can conquer all obstacles, regardless of how tough they may be," a voice said behind them. It was Professor Rimmer, a heavy, old-looking textbook clutched under one arm and obviously on her way to the library. She laid a hand on Eve's shoulder. "Don't lose faith, Miss Quirrell." she said, and swept past them majestically.  
  
The group were shocked into silence.  
  
"Eve, I think you've just met yourself twenty years from now." said Emmanuel quietly, and a torrent of laughter ensued.  
  
*********************************  
  
The Potions classroom, positioned near the Slytherin dungeons, was not what the first-year's had expected at all. As opposed the cold, stony, dark room that they'd all talked about, it was light, dusty and quite small. The Hufflepuffs were already seated in the room, and the Ravenclaws also proceeded to take seats. The sound of a door closing in the back of the room sent the class into silence, as Professor Snape glided silently to the front.  
  
He looked around, surveying his class with a look that could freeze hell over.  
  
"She's late," he murmured to nobody in particular.  
  
But with that pronouncement, a puff of green smoke burst from nowhere, and out of the smoke stepped Professor Rimmer, all smiles. Snape gave her a look that suggested great embarrassment on his part, but she simply smiled at him and perched herself on the stool behind his desk. He crossed to her side, and nodded swiftly at her.  
  
The young woman hopped off her stool and nodded in return, to Snape. She stood in front of the class, hands clasped behind her back.   
  
"Good morrow, students! I am Professor Rimmer, Professor Snape's teaching assistant, which means anything he doesn't want to do, he pushes on to me."   
  
This garnered a couple giggles and snickers from the students that were quickly silenced when Snape raised an eyebrow at the comment. She smirked at him and continued.   
  
"Well...this is potions. You'll find it is quite different from your other classes, and even from other magic. For this is not about annunciating the correct syllable of a Latin word. This is about logic! It's about preperation, comprehension, patience, following   
exact instructions. You'll learn to create, you'll learn to destroy. The rules are strict, some considered harsh. But regulations must be placed when you play with poison and meddle with medicine." she paused for effect, and continued, pacing the front floor of the classroom.   
  
"Unlike the gift you all share, which earned you a place here, not everyone is born with the knack for potions. Same will excel, others will not. This course requires three things:: Hard work, perseverance and... hard work.  
  
"You said hard work twice." noted Jude.  
  
"That's because it takes twice as much work as perseverance." she said, smiling smugly at the young Ravenclaw "Do we understand?" She raised an eyebrow in the manner of her co-teacher and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't disappoint me."   
  
The twins couldn't help but feel that last comment was directed at them.   
  
Professor Rimmer stood back and Snape came forward, lacing his fingers together.  
  
"Students, first and forthright, I expect only the best from you. Hufflepuffs, I expect commitment and hard work. Ravenclaws, I expect you to study and work at your own ability, as befitting your respective house qualities. Now, Professor Binns has spoken to me before this class. He says one of your assignments in History of Magic this year is to write a paper on one of the House Founders. Seeing as I am head of his house, this morning, Professor Rimmer and I will be be giving you a potion to make from our own house founder, Salazar Slytherin."  
  
He turned to the blackboard, and in sharp, elegant writing, wrote 'Restituere', while Professor Rimmer moved silently around the classroom, taking various jars and containers down from shelves.  
  
"Now, seeing as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws traditionally remain my most hard-working studious classes, I trust you would've read your textbooks in preparation." he said, folding his arms and sweeping his gaze across the class.  
  
The class exchanged nervous glances. Emmanuel swallowed hard. He hadn't even read his Potions textbook yet! And it was to his great misfortune that Snape gestured to him.  
  
"Mr Quirrell, for what purpose did Salazar Slytherin create the Restituere potion?"  
  
Before he knew it, Emmanuel was answering.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin created Restituere for the curing of alcohol poisoning," he replied. Snape nodded, but Emmanuel continued. "seeing as his father was a wizard who enjoyed his drink and frequently suffered from it."  
  
Emmanuel clamped his hand over his mouth in shock. How had he known that? Snape was looking at him in rather well-disguised shock. There was a small gasp from the back of the room from Professor Rimmer.  
  
"Correct, Mr Quirrell," he said finally. "Five points to Ravenclaw."  
  
*********************************  
Severus and Severa stood near the door, watching the students stream out, heading towards their next class. He noted that Severa was watching the twins, who were walking together.  
  
"Gods Severus, how did he know that? Hardly anybody knows that Slytherin's father was a pissant!"  
  
"Would you care to use more eloquent language, Severa?" he said sharply.  
  
"My apologies, Severus, but Emmanuel knowing that.....it's amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," he murmured. "it is. There's no way he could've found that out from anyone. It's only his first day in Hogwarts......."  
  
"Do you think this is worth seeing Professor McGonagall over?"  
  
"Perhaps......." he said, gesturing to the blackboard for her to clean. "but not now, Severa. Can you take care of the beakers please?" he said, seating himself at the desk for some writing.  
  
Severa sighed. "I wish I could've been wrong when I said I did all the stuff you didn't want to do....."  
  
*********************************  
That lunchtime, Emmanuel had found himself the centre of attention.  
  
"How on Earth did you know that?" Eve asked. "That's not in any of our textbooks!"  
  
"Who cares?" said James, smiling. "You got five points! That's pretty impressive stuff."  
  
Emmanuel smiled along with his friends, but couldn't fight the growing funny feeling at the bottom of his stomach.  
  
"His Mother's a teacher, that's how he knows." a loud voice cut in. It was Mara Parkinson, on her way to the Slytherin table. "Though not the most impressive of teachers, I must say."  
  
"Excuse me? Mum does the best she can." said Eve, standing up from her seat. "Which is more than what I can say for you. You're not exactly the most impressive of bullies."  
  
"Yes, you'd be used to them, right? Just like your Mother.....bloody bookworms, I bet. And if you're anything like your father....well, I'd be worried." she said, looking at them with faint disgust as she walked away.  
  
Nic scowled at her retreating back. "She's a nasty piece of work. I think you're best ignoring her, Eve. What does she know, anyway? She's a Slytherin."  
  
Eve smiled and nodded confidently, but couldn't ignore her comments. What did she know about their Father, anyway?  
  
  
A/N: Ok, some clarification here as not to generate any confusion.  
Celly has made the point of ensuring the twins don't know anymore about Hogwarts than the other kids do. Yeah, they've met a few teachers, (Celly being good friends with Snape and Severa) and they were born at the school, but they haven't been there since. That's all for now, I'll be sure to fill out any plot holes there could be. 


	5. Ochie Chornye

Disclaimer: All is as before. Seth belongs to me.  
A/N: New chapter for y'all. Don't have much to say.....anyone who has been reading my other fic 'Credo' may recognise the new character in this chapter.....you might have to think a little, though. If anyone's curious about the chapter name, it's a Russian folk song, the English translation being 'Dark Eyes'. I have absolutely no idea why I've titled the chapter this though.....  
  
Chapter 5- Ochie Chornye  
  
The teasing by Mara Parkinson continued over the next few days, particularly in Herbology, which they had with the Slytherins.  
  
"So what's new, Quirrells? Get any help on your homework lately? I heard Flitwick was nipping up to your dorm with the Charms exam yesterday afternoon, Emmanuel."  
  
"That was weak, Parkinson," snapped Eve. "so shut your mouth if you don't have anything hard-hitting to say."  
  
Mara glared at them, darkly, her pale blue eyes sparking. "I could say alot more, Eve. I know things that would kill you if you knew....."  
  
"All talk, no substance you are, Mara." said Portia loudly, digging a spot in her soil tray.  
  
"Don't be so sure, Riley." Mara said, before taking her wand, pointing it at her own hole and producing a burst of Fighting Fungi spores.  
  
"Well until I hear something Earth-shattering about Manny and Eve, I'm inclined to agree with her," said Jude.  
  
"Alright students.....can we have a bit of peace? Miss Parkinson, I think that's enough for now." said Professor Longbottom, producing a piece of chalk and proceeding to write out the magical properties of Fighting Fungi for his students. Emmanuel and Eve were not comforted by the fact that Longbottom had gone a shade paler when Mara had been talking.  
  
"Don't judge all of us Slyths by one fool's voice." a boy's voice wafted over Eve's shoulder.  
  
"Why not?" Eve found herself murmuring.  
  
"Meet me outside the Greenhouse after this lesson finishes. Bring your brother with you."  
  
Eve nodded, and resumed taking notes from the board.  
  
*********************************  
  
Eve and Emmanuel were first out of class and with promises of joining their friends later for afternoon tea, waited outside the greenhouse. They successfully ignored Mara Parkinson's spiteful glance and nodded politely to Professor Longbottom, who, still pale, smiled back.  
  
"Glad you decided to meet, Eve, Emmanuel."  
  
The twins turned around to see a boy, leaning against the greenhouse wall. He looked older than the other first-years, and they certainly didn't remember him from the Sorting Feast. He stood taller than them, with black hair and matching dark eyes. There was a faint white streak through his hair. In fact, even if they didn't remember him personally, the cold stare he was giving them seemed very familiar.  
  
Emmanuel lowered an eyebrow in suspiscion. "Who're you?"  
  
He straightened up and offered his hand to them, the faint Russian in his accent apparent. "I'm Seth. Seth Chistiakov."  
  
Emmanuel nodded in greeting as he shook the proferred hand. "I don't remember seeing you at the Sor-"  
  
"No, you wouldn't. I'm actually a third-year Slyth, but I missed out on a bit of Herbology in my first and second years. So I'm doing the course from scratch. Professor Longbottom has been very good about it."  
  
"Oh, so how'd you know us, then?" asked Eve.  
  
"I don't think there's a soul in Slytherin who hasn't heard of you," smirked Seth. "Mara Parkinson's fault of course. Hoping to drum up a bit of publicity for herself by talking about what a smart-arse she's been towards you both. Most choose to ignore it though, you'll be pleased to know."  
  
"Really?" said Eve, brightening up a bit. "Well nice to know that. Is that all?"  
  
"No! No.....I had some things to tell you both."  
  
"We're listening," said Emmanuel patiently.  
  
"Ok.....first off, ignore what Parkinson says about you. Seriously, do. She can talk."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"She doesn't even know who her father is. Her father left her mother because she was carrying on with another man." replied Seth, looking around cautiously. "Not that her father is the most honourable of wizards either, for that matter." he murmured as an afterthought, looking around again.  
  
"Anything else?" asked Emmanuel, now interested.  
  
"Yes, your father. A word of advice to you. I know someone who went to Hogwarts with your Dad, and he's told me that your Father was a great guy to be around. That's all you need to know. Ignore what Parkinson says about your Dad. It's not worth it, believe me."  
  
Eve was unconvinced, but kept her reservations quiet. "You're not Russian, by any chance?"  
  
"My Mother is English, and my Father is Russian. I've never met him though. He died shortly after I was born." he said softly, digging his shoe into the soft dirt. "It's not a big deal. My Mother has plenty of money in her job in Russia and we're happy."  
  
"Fair enough," said Emmanuel quietly.  
  
"Well I'd best be joining those Slytherins that are withstandable. Remember what I said you two. It's important." he said seriously, turning to leave.  
  
As they walked off, Eve couldn't resist asking another question.  
  
"What's up with the white streak in your hair?"  
  
He stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Family trait." he called back, before turning away again.  
  
*********************************  
  
Seth wandered aimlessly down the corridors, chewing sullenly on the the ginger biscuits he'd pocketed from the house elves for afternoon tea.  
  
He wished he'd been wrong about everything he'd said to the twins.  
  
He wished he had proper Slytherin friends, not just classmates who sneered at him. He wished that Emmanuel and Eve's father wasn't dead. He wished his own father wasn't dead.  
  
Passing the potions classroom, he slipped into the next room. Professor Snape's office. Seth found him and his assistant Professor Rimmer, mulling over an old parchment of some sort. Upon entering, the pair looked up at him.  
  
"Good morning, Seth." said Snape. He looked to his assistant, and nodded for her to leave. She did so, greeting him as she passed.  
  
Snape gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Take a seat."  
  
Seth slumped into the chair, taking comfort in the soft green velvet.  
  
"Did you do as I asked?"  
  
"Yes. I told them what they needed to know." he sighed, finishing off the last of his biscuits and leaning back in the chair. His miserable countenance did not go unnoticed by the Potions Master.  
  
"Spit it out, boy. You're obviously brooding over something...."  
  
Seth sighed again. "I wish I could've told them the whole truth......I mean, Mother was so adamant about them knowing, and I know you are."  
  
"As important as it is to tell the twins the truth about their father, I'm afraid it's their Mother's truth to tell to them. Not mine, not yours, not your Mother's or Mara Parkinson's."  
  
"You were the one who dared to tell me the truth about my Father." said Seth, narrowing his eyes at Snape.  
  
For the first time, Snape looked like he was lost for words. There was a brief silence before he spoke again.  
  
"You had to know, and seeing that your Mother refused to tell you, your Grandfather asked me to. Those twins....their Mother is putting it off. She'll tell them eventually. These things will take time, Seth."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. It's out of your hands now, Seth. But I'm glad you're concerned for them. Quite observant of you, for someone your age."  
  
"Funny, isn't it? Sometimes I feel like I could see just see how someone is for real, just by something they do....."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Hmm....you take divination, don't you? Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes...it's one of my favourite subjects." said Seth, looking at the older man strangely. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. I have some books at home that you might be interested in."  
  
The sound of footsteps came strolling down the corridor. Students on the way to class.  
  
"Hmm, have Charms now. Best be going." Seth said, rising out of his chair.  
  
"Alright then. Off you go." said Snape, waving him away.  
  
*********************************  
  
That afternoon, after classes finished, Eve went to see her Mother. Emmanuel had decided not to, instead going off to watch Quidditch tryouts with Jude and a few other Ravenclaws, so Eve adjourned up to the Astronomy tower by herself, finding her Mother there, having a cup of tea.  
  
"Hi Mum," Eve murmured, shuffling forward and seating herself at her feet.  
  
"Nice to see you, Eve." her Mother said, her hand light on Eve's hair.  
  
"Mum...." Eve trailed off, wondering whether to ask or not. "what was Dad like?"  
  
Celly laughed. "I've told you so many times what your Father was like..."  
  
"Yeah, but what he was *really* like....what did he do, and stuff...."  
  
Eve noticed her Mother's face momentarily crease in worry, before she spoke.  
  
"Your Father taught here about 16 years ago. He taught Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he was good at what he did. He was also.........how will I say this......yielding. He tended to submit to other people quite a bit. Like a servant, almost....it was only towards the end of his....well, life that he began to stand up for himself....." she trailed off, staring into her half-empty tea cup.  
  
"Uh, it's alright Mum.....you don't have to say anything else if you don't want."  
  
Celly looked down with fondness at Eve. Wilton's consideration for others did show through in Eve sometimes. When she felt like it.....  
  
"I knew you were going to ask something like that eventually. There's so much about your father that you don't know right now, Eve. But some day, you will know your father and love him the way that I did."  
  
The silence that ensued was interrupted by Nic dashing into the tower, out of breath and pink.  
  
"I....think......you two better come down," he said, not only exhausted but also worried-looking. "Emmanuel's been knocked out."  
  
*********************************  
  
Emmanuel felt like he was floating in a grey mist. It was like he was standing up on nothing. Then, he remembered....of course! The bludger had somehow been attracted his way, and he wasn't quick enough.  
  
Then, out of the mist, he could see a figure coming. Emmanuel watched as the man stopped in front of him, taking in his appearence. He stood a little taller than Emmanuel, with brown eyes and hair. He was looking at Emmanuel with great surprise and interest.  
  
"My goodness," the man finally said, fidgeting. "so you're Emmanuel Felix."  
  
"Yeah," replied Emmanuel, regarding the man curiously. Why was he so familiar to him? "who are you?"  
  
End of chapter  
  
Ok, mini-cliffhanger. Sorry to disappoint there. In the next chapter, Emmanuel wakes up (well, duh!), the twins meet the school ghosts and I finally get around to going somewhere with the story! Until then, do R/R and I'll do my best to get the chapter up within the week.~Normandie 


	6. The Scheme of Things

A/N: This will be a long chapter in comparison with the others. I'm starting to establish the plot, and bring in some key characters (and a few I think you'll remember from 'Redemption' of course). I should mention here that with the exception of Slytherin, the other houses have new heads. McGonagall is Headmistress (it would be unfair her being Head of Gryffindor and Headmistress, wouldn't it?), Flitwick is the able deputy. That's all you need to know for now. I explain further in the chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 5- in the Scheme of Things  
  
The man came forward, chuckling softly. "I thought it'd be obvious, Emmanuel. After all, I have your hair, nose....and certainly my eyes."  
  
Emmanuel's jaw dropped. "You're my Father? Nooo way! I'm not dead am I?"  
  
He shook his head. "No you're not. You're just unconcious. I've been sent to mind you until you come to."  
  
"Oh," replied Emmanuel, not sure of what to say. He stared at the man. His Father....Wilton. "This is really surreal, isn't it?"  
  
Wilton smiled softly. "Yes.....my goodness, I can't even believe I'm talking to you myself."   
  
"Wow....so you and Mum...."  
  
Wilton blushed. "Yes. I loved your Mother very much and I do now. You remember to tell her that, won't you? And your sister. I love all three of you so much. You and Eveleen are very important in the scheme of things, safe to say."  
  
Emmanuel opened his mouth to ask why, but found the mist and his father were fading.  
  
Wilton waved. "Too short a time to get to know you, but I'll always be there, watching you Emmanuel. And your sister...." Emmanuel could hear Wilton's words fading and his Mother's words coming into earshot.  
  
"Emmanuel! My goodness, are you alright? Oh, that bruise on your cheek.....Merlin's beard..."  
  
Emmanuel opened his eyes to see his Mother fussing over him, to a stabbing, dizzying pain in his cheek and to a horrible head ache.  
  
"Mum...." he protested feebly, but then decided it was probably a good idea to let them fuss over him. He lay back on the pillows, thinking about what he'd experienced. He wondered why he was so important in the scheme of things......  
  
*********************************  
Meanwhile, Eve was sitting on the main staircase, wondering how her brother was faring. Madam Pomfrey had not allowed her in, so she sat, waiting. She felt impatient. Trust Emmanuel to be in the way of a bludger!  
  
It was then that she saw a teacher coming her way. She recognised him as the her house master.....his name escaped her at that moment.....was it Dinsdale? Professor Dinsdale.   
  
In any case, he was jogging up the stairs, a rather mouldy-looking book tucked under his arm. He looked up to see her, and slowed, coming to a stop where Eve sat.  
  
"Shouldn't you be studying, Miss...." he paused, looking a little clueless. "Forgive me, what's your name? I've been having trouble remembering my first year's names."  
  
"Eveleen, but if you call me anything but Eve, I'll hex you."  
  
He chuckled softly, stooping and looking her straight in the eye. "Very well, Eve. But I'd like your full name. Please?"  
  
Eve couldn't help but notice his eyes. They were very dark and she couldn't exactly tell the colour, but they seemed to be green.   
  
"Eveleen Lydia Quirrell, don't wear it out." she replied quickly.  
  
She was surprised to see him raise a dark eyebrow in interest. "Surely not......Merlin's Beard! I nearly forgot you were coming to Hogwarts this year. Coincidence....this is my first year as Head of Ravenclaw that I should have you in the first year. Hmm, yes."  
  
"This is your first year." said Eve. She wasn't terribly surprised. He was relatively young compared with some of the other Professors, despite the fact that his hair was greyish blonde.  
  
"Yes.....I got out of Auror training academy last year and I'm teaching you lot Defence Against the Dark Arts this year." he said, sitting down next to her, resting his book on his lap.  
  
"You're an Auror?" Eve said, immediately full of respect.  
  
"Not exactly. I mean, I've got the certificate saying I'm one, but I'm not. I had a bit of a nasty incident while training last year, hence why my hair's sorta grey. It's actually blonde, but I got hit by a Ravus charm, which changed it a little, you see. So I decided to teach defending against the dark arts, rather than be out there fighting it. Don't want anymore nasty accidents like that happening....."  
  
Eve tried to look like she knew what he was talking about. What was a Ravus spell? And more importantly, when would she get to learn it?  
  
"So you're one of the Quirrell twins......I met your Father once."  
  
Eve was beginning to get sick of all the talk about her Father.  
  
"I don't understand why everyone makes such a big deal about my Father. I mean, everyone goes on about what a great wizard he was....."  
  
Atticus stood up, offering his hand. "But you don't know, right? It's up to your Mum, bless her, to tell you about your Dad, but come with me and I'll show you some of the stuff I have on your Dad."  
  
Eve considered this before accepting his hand and following him upstairs.  
  
Professor Dinsdale's office/classroom was very clean compared with some of the other classrooms, such as the Charms teacher Professor Flitwick. It was free of dust and grime, the windows were hung with red curtains and the whole place reeked of incense. Generally, Eve liked it.  
  
A poster of Rowena Ravenclaw, the house founder, graced the door and there were other pictures up around the room, all relating to Defence Against the Dark Arts in some way. A few shelves lined with important-looking books stood around the room, but Eve nearly laughed when she examined them up close. They were books by Muggle authors. Classics such as Romeo and Juliet and A Midsummer Night's Dream were mixed in with DADA texts, modern history books and even old Greek myths like Orpheus.  
  
His desk was the only messy feature of the room. It had ink spots splattered across the mahogany, papers were piled high, and instead of a pile of quills there was a funny-looking contraption with buttons and a piece of parchment sticking out of it. He later told her it was a Muggle invention called a 'typewriter' and that it did the work of a quill, "but ten times quicker and far more neater than I can write".  
  
Also on the desk was his nameplate, stating his full name 'Professor Atticus A. Dinsdale' and a rather creased-looking photo of him and a pretty blonde-haired grey-eyed woman with glasses, dressed in red robes, and it being a wizard photo, they were glancing at each other and smiling. Eve was dying to ask him whether it was his girlfriend, but decided not to pursue the question in the end.  
  
After a few minutes more of going through his filing cabinet, he finally crossed over to her and handed her a folder. She glanced at him curiously before opening it. It was full of clippings from the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Some of these are my own, but alot came from my Uncle Sev, seeing as he went to school-"  
  
Eve nearly fainted. "Is your Uncle Professor Snape?"  
  
He chuckled softly in return. "Yes. I'm his older sister's son."  
  
Eve couldn't believe it. This nice, smart, maybe even good-looking Professor was Snape's nephew? Her Mother had always spoken of Snape's desire to teach DADA, but his nephew?  
  
"As in nasty, greasy-haired, Potions Master Snape who-"  
  
"Ok, ok. Enough of the insults. He is my Uncle, after all, regardless of all else." said Professor Dinsdale, smiling.  
  
Eve took one out and examined it. It was the front page with no picture. 'Top NEWTS students accepted into October's London Campus." she read out. "That doesn't make any sense whatsoever." she said, looking up at Professor Dinsdale.  
  
"NEWTs are a series of tests that the Seventh-year's take towards the end of the school year," he began to explain. "and depending on how good your NEWTs scores are in your different subjects, you will be accepted into a Wizarding university, be offered an apprenticeship or something like that. My strongest scores were in DADA, so I was offered two options: Either to go to Thaddeus October's, one of the top Wizarding Universities in London or train as an Auror in the Ministry of Magic Auror Training Academy."  
  
Eve nodded mutely as she read the clipping.  
  
......This year's top results came from the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor contingent. Among the top achievers was Mr. Wilton L. Quirrell, who came out with sky-high scores in DADA and Astronomy, matching that of his housemate Miss Celestina I. Sinistra.....  
  
"That's Mum!" Eve exclaimed. "Wow, she was really smart...."  
  
"Yes," replied Professor Dinsdale, taking the clipping from her. "brilliant couple, but not they weren't together then. That didn't happen until much later...." he said, closing his eyes for a moment. Then, snapping out of his brief reverie, he picked up the folder and moved to put it away in the filing cabinet again.  
  
"Wait...." Eve said. The Professor spun around, looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I borrow your clippings? I'm sure when he comes to, my brother would like to see them."  
  
He thought about it for a moment before coming back. "Of course. Just don't make sure you lose any of the clippings and be careful with them, ok?"  
  
"Sure....thanks, Professor." she replied, taking it from him.  
  
"Now, are you going to go to the common room and study like you should've? I have a meeting to go to in ten minutes." he asked, crossing his arms.  
  
She smiled at him cheekily. "Actually, I was thinking about sneaking a peek at the prefects bath-"  
  
"I think I'll accompany you." he cut in quickly, and they walked up to the commonroom together.  
  
Little was said on the way there, but that afternoon, unbeknownst to her, Eve had found herself an important ally in the form of Professor Atticus Anthony Dinsdale.  
  
*********************************  
"You're late," a voice stated as Atticus came in, seating himself at at the table between his uncle and his uncle's unusually loyal teaching assistant. He looked around at the table. Besides Snape, Severa and himself, there were a few others, familiar and unfamiliar to him.  
  
"My apologies Headmistress, I was just overseeing a little matter."  
  
"Very well, Professor Dinsdale but kindly remember to be on time in the future." said Professor McGonagall, standing up.  
  
Atticus nodded silently, as McGonagall began to speak, introducing each individual. Besides himself, Snape and Severa, Professor Binns, the History of Magic professor was there, as was Professor Flitwick, the deputy Headmaster. The two strangers were Ms. Hermione Granger, a representative from the Ministry of Magic's Historical/Archaeological department, and Miss Iphigenia Lister, who was, in McGonagall's words, 'one of the finest upcoming History of Magic academics in Europe'.  
  
McGonagall smiled proudly at the two girls before speaking again.  
  
"Now, I have called you all together for a particular reason. Albus," she began, gesturing to the former Headmaster who sat at the far end of the table. "has been warned of a threat against the school. Would you care to explain?" she asked the old man.  
  
"Certainly Minerva," he said, also standing. "A few days ago, just before term started, I received an anonymous letter by owl. Apparently a Dark Wizard is planning to attack the school. When is uncertain, but we suspect it to be some time during the school year. I will explain further, but first a question to you all. Can you name the heirs of the founders?"  
  
The assembled group exchanged glances. Hermione spoke first, very tentatively.  
  
"Harry Potter," she murmured softly, staring at her folded hands. "Heir of Gryffindor."  
  
Next, out of the palpable silence, came Atticus' voice.  
  
"Cedric Diggory, heir of Hufflepuff."  
  
Then, Severus'. "Tom Riddle......Salazar's Heir."  
  
There was further silence and Dumbledore looked at the group curiously.  
  
"Don't any of you know who Rowena's heir is?" he asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
They exchanged puzzled glances.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Professor," Iphigenia finally spoke. "the bloodline of the Ravenclaws was lost."  
  
"Correct, Miss Lister. It seems that Rowena has hidden her descendants to prevent them from untimely fates, like our other three heirs have suffered. Now, I trust you're familiar with the old Hogwarts legend regarding the heirs."  
  
The group nodded. "That would be the legend about the incantations that Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw created to protect the castle?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Exactly, Miss Granger. It seems that as long as least one heir to the founders is alive, Hogwarts shall be safe."  
  
"Which is why," McGonagall cut in, continuing for Dumbledore. "we've called you together. Together, the group of you are among the finest minds in our country. We need your help in regards to finding the heir and seeing what needs to be done. Now, I've found some information that may interest you, it's in my office, so I'll just go out and get it." she said, and moved silently out of the room.  
  
There was a awkward silence, before Binns' deep voice, rumbling with age, spoke up.  
  
"I propose keeping this quiet from the heir," he said, leaning back in his chair. "It's a damned risk. It'd be-"  
  
"Wait a minute," said Iphigenia, interrupting Binns. "He or she should know! Professor, it's ridiculous to even suggest keeping it quiet. Diggory died never knowing he was the heir of Helga. Let's not make the mistake with Rowena's heir either."  
  
Binns sprung from his seat. "What you have failed to notice, Miss Lister," he growled. "is that when young Potter was told of having the blood of lions, he ended up dead! As did Riddle. If word gets out about the Ravenclaw heir's identity, there will surely be a successor to you-know-who waiting out there to kill them off."  
  
"So the bloodlines of the heirs won't continue. Big deal! There must be other ways of protecting the castle."  
  
"It is a big deal, Miss Lister!" Binns said, starting to lose his temper. "You and your modern ideas about history of magic. You don't know anything...." he muttered angrily.  
  
"Excuse me?" Iphigenia yelled. "Were you criticising my ways? Not meaning to boast, but I'm one of the finest Magical Scholars in Europe, so if you want to criticise my methods, perhaps you should look at yours first."  
  
"I have been teaching at this school for more than a century, Miss Lister. I'd appreciate some respect. You've been a scholar but 11 years. Care to challenge me?"  
  
"Yes!" she countered, and with that assent, a full-blown yelling argument began.   
  
For every argument Iphigenia put forward, Binns had a comeback, and vice versa. The other occupants watched on. Hermione looked torn between dismay and genuine interest. Dumbledore looked on, also quite amused, his body shaking with silent laughter. Atticus was trying not to laugh. Flitwick was giggling.  
  
Snape and Severa sat together, watching with amusement.  
  
"Nothing like a good debate, is there?" he said. "This calls for some relaxation." he said, lazily pointing in wand in the direction of the door.  
  
"Accio brandy decanter. Accio shot glasses."  
  
Moments later, the two Slytherin professors sipping at the drink. As Iphi jabbed her finger in Binns' direction, Snape held his glass up.  
  
"To the passion of Slytherin." he said, and they clinked glasses.  
  
At that moment, McGonagall returned.  
  
"Merlin's Beard! Aldous!" she almost shrieked, gesturing wildly. "Miss Lister! Hold your tongues!"  
  
The two opposing scholars sank back into their chairs like chastised children.  
  
"We're supposed to be in this together, not as debaters!" she continued, seating herself at the end of the table. She looked to the others.  
  
"Albus! Why didn't you do anything?"  
  
Dumbledore's answer was quick. "Because, Minerva, there is nothing quite like a good argument to get passions racing."  
  
McGonagall sighed in exasperation. "Severus, Atticus, at least you two could've done something!"  
  
Severus laughed. "Minerva, I have the blood of Roman senators in my veins, as does my nephew. Do you really think we were going to stop this?"  
  
McGonagall surveyed the other occupants, eyeing them admonishingly for not saying anything to stop the argument.  
  
"Shall we return to business then?" she said in her calmest voice, sitting down and lacing her fingers together.  
  
The group nodded mutely and McGonagall gave a strained smile.  
  
"Good. In relation to your......ahem, debate, Aldous, Miss Lister, my belief is that the heir should be contacted. I will ask a vote on this to be conducted in a day or so. Time must not be wasted here. If the majority of you believe that the heir should be contacted, then a way shall be found. Merlin knows who it could be....."  
  
She continued on, explaining other things, but Severus, for once, was feeling dreadfully unnerved by all this. What had happened that March day eleven years ago?  
  
*flashback*  
March 9th, 1996  
  
"Push, Celestina....." the Doctor urged her, as the woman before him wept with pain. "it shall be over in a matter of moments....."  
  
Severus could hear the Doctor's voice from the school courtyard, where he was pacing nervously. Atticus was sitting nearby on one of the stone walls, writing in a book. It was a Saturday, and students were either out at Hogsmeade or enjoying some much-needed leisure time.   
He continued pacing on a few moments, when he heard an abrupt cry. Suddenly, coinciding with the wails of a newborn child, there was a great fluttering of wings and Severus looked up to see a fleet of Ravens take flight from the windows of the Ravenclaw commonroom.  
  
"What's going on, Uncle?" asked young Atticus, awestruck by the black birds now circling the castle.  
  
Severus looked to his nephew and for once, didn't have an answer to a question.  
  
"I......I don't know, Atticus.......Gods, I don't know...."  
  
End of chapter.  
  
A/N: Kindly remember to review, friends, Romans, countrymen.....I'm not exactly pleased with this chapter, so I might go back and revise it. Next chapter should be up in two weeks, if all goes to plan. 


	7. Halloween

A/N: Phew, new chapter done and here for reading and reviewing. Next chapter will be up in a week or two, with a bit of luck. I'm full of ideas for the next one, as it's going to be the Christmas chapter, so wish me luck!  
  
Chapter 7- Halloween  
  
It was a month or two before things settled into a regular pattern for the twins at Hogwarts. Major happenings in the school were minimal, with the possible exception of the beginning of the school Quidditch season, which got Jude whipped up into a frenzy. Mara Parkinson continued her taunts, but the twins, acting on Seth's advice, ignored her.  
  
Eve preferred to remain classmates with Seth, and was happy to work with him there, but Emmanuel became good friends with the older Slytherin boy, and he was up there in the Ravenclaw commonroom on weekends frequently. Emmanuel did find it curious as to why Professor Dinsdale allowed the boy to be there, particularly when, at the beginning of the year, he'd stressed the rule that the commonroom password (currently 'spy glass') was not to be given to any members of Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin under any circumstances whatsoever. What made Seth so special that he could come in? And what's more, Seth had an amazing ability to predict what Emmanuel would say. The younger boy suspected that there was more to him than met the eye.  
  
Eve, on the other hand, became very good friends with her housemaster, Professor Dinsdale. For someone who was about 11 or twelve years older than her, they had alot in common. Talking was the main thing. If she wasn't with Emmanuel and her Ravenclaw friends or studying, she was in the DADA classroom, perched on his desk, watching in quiet fascination as he used the typewriter, while he talked about training as an Auror. The folder of clippings, meanwhile, lay at the bottom of Eve's trunk, under all her school books and forgotten by both her and Atticus.  
  
Before they knew it, Halloween had arrived, and the talk among the first years was the Halloween feast and decorations in the Great Hall for that night.  
  
"I heard Flitwick extinguishes the candles and sets Cornish Pixies around the place!" exclaimed Nic, setting off some giggles and a reproving glance from Sebastian, as they ate breakfest that morning.  
  
"I doubt Professor Flitwick would do such a dangerous thing," the prefect said, spooning sugar into his tea.  
  
"He does have a point," said James, munching on his toast thoughtfully. "I wonder does what happen around here at Halloween?"  
  
"Nothing dangerous, if that's what you're wondering." said Sebastian quickly.  
  
*****************************  
  
Later that day, the twins found out after Herbology, from Seth.  
  
"Nothing much. Every five or so years, we have a Halloween ball, where everybody gets a bit dressed up, but most years we have a feast and that's it." he said, absently putting books in his schoolbag. "I thought you would've found out from your Mum."  
  
Emmanuel and Eve exchanged puzzled glances. "No," said Eve finally. "Mum's always a bit sad on Halloween for some reason. All the messages she sent us from school always sounded miserable."  
  
"Funny you should mention that" he said, looking at the ground. "last year she didn't turn up to the ball. She stayed for the feast, but left afterwards."  
  
"Really?" Emmanuel said, now interested. This was new information.  
  
"Yes. She was wearing these pinky grey dress robes, and straight after the feast when the dancing began, she left, and my- um, I mean, Professor Snape went with her."  
  
Again, the twins looked at each other, but they said nothing.  
  
*****************************  
  
"I swear she's keeping secrets from us," said Eve as they headed up to their Mother's room. "I want to know what's going on!"  
  
"Leave it Eve," said Emmanuel, trying to keep his own frustration in check. "you remember what Seth said. She'll tell us when she's ready."  
  
"Since when does Seth know?" Eve muttered angrily. "It's not like he's a seer or anything...."  
  
Emmanuel didn't have an answer to that. Seth a seer? It certainly would explain alot....  
  
Upon entering their Mother's room, they found her sitting in front of her vanity, putting on her earrings. She was wearing the pinkish grey robes that Seth had mentioned.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Emmanuel exclaimed "Merlin's Beard!"  
  
Celly spun around sharply. "Emmanuel? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, umm.....nothing."  
  
"You look beautiful, Mum." said Eve, nervously.  
  
Celly turned away from them, looking into the mirror. "Thankyou Eve. That means alot, coming from you." she said softly, after a lengthy silence.  
  
The twins sat down on the seat at the foot of the bed, and once again their Mother turned to face them.  
  
"Are you coming to the feast, Mum?" asked Emmanuel, crossing his fingers that she would be there.  
  
Celly shook her head. "No, son. Severus and I are going out."  
  
Eve frowned. Suddenly it all made sense. The robes, the absences. Why hadn't she thought of it before?   
  
"You're dating Professor Snape! Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Celly screwed up her face. "What?! No, of course not! Heavens, Severus and I? Certainly not. My goodness, where did you get that idea from? Your friends?"  
  
Eve shrugged, as she didn't quite know herself. Was it Seth?  
  
"Eve, you and Emmanuel, more than any other student in this school, know that Severus is like a brother to me." she said, standing and glancing at her reflection in the full-length mirror. The twins expected a happy smile, like she did whenever there was an exciting Christmas party about to start or on their birthdays, but instead she looked decidedly wistful. Her reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door was opened to a unusually somber-looking Severus Snape, in dark green. He smiled at them, grimly.  
  
"Good evening Eveleen, Emmanuel. And a happy Halloween to you both." he said, standing patiently at the door while Celly fixed her hair up hurriedly. Once done, she beamed at Severus.  
  
"You look as enchanting as you did this day eleven years ago." he said, offering his arm to her. "Are you ready?"  
  
She swallowed hard, and the smile was replaced by the wistful look again. "Yes, Severus. Yes."  
  
"Well, we shall go then." he said, as she took his arm and the twins followed them out.  
  
"Have fun at the feast!" she called after them, as she and Severus headed in the other direction.  
  
*****************************  
  
"I wish I could've gone," grumbled Eve, not taking much notice of the spectacular decorations of the Great Hall or glorious food in front of her.  
  
"It was probably boring," Emmanuel said, toying with the last brandy snap on his plate. "I mean, they were probably....ummm..."  
  
"You don't know. Neither of us know."  
  
At that precise moment, Emmanuel caught a glimpse of Professor Rimmer sitting at the table, engrossed in a conversation with Professor Dinsdale. It did not take long for him to process the fact that these two people were close to both Professor Snape. Very close, in fact.  
  
"Maybe they know!" exclaimed Emmanuel, pointing in their direction.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to ask...." Eve murmured, looking in the direction of Emmanuel's finger.  
  
Their opportunity came towards the end of the feast. Most students had retired by now, full of food and rather sleepy. Some teachers had lingered behind though, including the Professors Rimmer and Dinsdale, still deep in conversation.  
  
"Happy Halloween!" twittered Eve, plopping herself down in the vacant seat next to Atticus.  
  
"Happy Halloween Eve, Emmanuel." said Atticus, smiling.  
  
"Yes, a happy All Hallow's Eve to you both." added Severa, as Emmanuel sat down next to her. "Shouldn't you be in your commonroom by now, nursing a stomach ache? Doubtless I'll be put to work for Madam Pomfrey tomorrow doing up potions to cure them all...." she said, throwing a knowing glance in Professor Dinsdale's direction.  
  
Emmanuel chuckled. "Well, we wanted to say goodnight to Mother.....we haven't seen her all night."  
  
"Oh, you haven't?" the Slytherin Professor said, the smile fading. "well, I know she was going out tonight. She always goes out on Halloween."  
  
"Every year?" enquired Eve.  
  
"Yes," said Atticus, also looking rather muted. "every year. Halloween's a very important day for her. Merlin knows why.....my Uncle won't even say."  
  
"He hasn't told either of you?" Emmanuel asked, feeling rather disappointed, all of a sudden.  
  
"No, though I will admit Halloween was important for me. I hadn't seen your Father for several years before that, and I danced with him that night. Wonderful night." said Severa, closing her eyes for a moment or two.  
  
The twins tried to restrain their newly rediscovered interest. Particularly Emmanuel.   
  
"You never told us you knew Dad!"  
  
"Of course! I was a student when your Dad was teaching here. He taught me for two years, and then he left......rather abruptly. About five years later, he came back, and he was a very good friend to me."  
  
"You can say that again." said Atticus, smirking.  
  
"Ignore him." cut in Severa, hitting him swiftly on the arm. "He's being a horklump. How do you think I got you those iguanas? They're your Father's iguana's offspring."  
  
"You have Dad's iguana?"  
  
"Yes. I have him upstairs in my room. I was given him after your Father died. He's very special to me."  
  
"Well.....that's cool," said Emmanuel. "can we come up and see him?"  
  
"Not now. I think it's about time you two went upstairs to bed," announced Atticus, rising out of his chair. "otherwise I shall have no choice but to deduct points from Ravenclaw."  
  
The twins nodded and said goodnight to both Professors, exiting the Great Hall in silence.  
  
*****************************  
  
Unfortunately, as most first years (and more older years than you think) know, it is compulsory to get lost at least once in seven years at Hogwarts. Emmanuel and Eveleen's turn came that night, when they climbed one moving staircase too many and found themselves in an empty corridor.  
  
"Er, where are we?" asked Emmanuel, looking around cautiously.  
  
"Beats me.......but we're not lost." said Eve confidently, crossing her arms.  
  
"Rubbish!" came a soft voice from behind them. "You, my dears, are headed towards the Gryffindor commonroom!"  
  
The twins spun around abruptly and were surprised to see four ghosts gliding towards them.  
  
"Persephone you liar! This is where our common- oh, dear, I've said a little too much." a short fat little ghost dressed in the robes of a Fransiscan friar piped up to the taller, thinner female ghost beside him.  
  
"Well, your type aren't exactly known for their diplomacy, are they, Friar?" said the third ghost, dressed in renaissance clothing.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Eve interrupted, waving at the four spectres. "but my brother and I are lost, and we'd like some help finding our commonroom."  
  
The fourth ghost, a tall gaunt one who looked scarier than the rest glided forward.  
  
"And pray, children," he said in a thick German accent. "what house might you come from?"  
  
Eve was unnerved by this ghost. His height, accent and serious expression were imposing, coupled with that fact that he had silver bloodstains splattered down the front of his pearly robes.  
  
"Ravenclaw, Sir." said Emmanuel softly.  
  
The ghost raised his eyebrows. "Hmm, is that so? What are your names?"  
  
"Emmanuel Quirrell, if you please. And this is my sister, Eveleen."  
  
"Quirrell! Merlin's Beard!" the female ghost squealed, gliding forward, sweeping around them. "You're Wilton's children! Oh, I don't know what to say.....oh, you look so-"  
  
"We know, we know." Eve cut in, not wishing to hear it again. "Who're you four, anyway?"  
  
"We're the house ghosts," said the renaissance ghost. "May I introduce myself. Sir Nicholas deMimsy Porpington, Gryffindor ghost. This twit making a fuss of you is Persephone, the Grey Lady, your ghost. My religious friend is Gabriel, the Fat Friar and ghost of Hufflepuff," he said, gesturing to the respective ghosts, "and this," he paused, gesturing to the tall German ghost who stood nearest them. "is Wilhelm, though you may know him as the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin house ghost."  
  
"Erm, n-n-n-nice to meet you, I think." Emmanuel stuttered nervously, causing Persephone to gasp.  
  
"You even stutter-"  
  
"Oh please Persephone." said Sir Nicholas. "You can make a fuss of them tomorrow. These children have to get some rest. Wilhelm, will you kindly escort them to their commonroom?"  
  
"Why can't I?" asked the Grey Lady, crossing her arms and looking at Sir Nicholas indignantly.  
  
"Because, you promised me that you were going take me and Gabriel to see Aldous Binns over that little matter, remember?"  
  
"Oh, of course." she said quietly. "Well then, I will have to talk to you at a later date, shan't I?" she said, beaming at the children and taking Sir Nicholas' arm.  
  
The twins nodded mutely and watched as she and the other two ghosts glided off in the opposite direction.  
  
They looked to the Bloody Baron, who smiled at them grimly.  
  
"Come children. It is not a far walk." he said in a virtual whisper, gliding ahead of them, leaving them to follow. The journey was not a far one as he'd said.  
  
As they reached the entrance, they turned back to him, realizing that a thankyou was in order.  
  
"Thankyou, Sir." said Eve, nodding at him politely.  
  
"It was a pleasure, Miss Eveleen, Master Emmanuel. I hope I shall see you again in the near future." he said, bowing his head and gliding off.  
  
*****************************  
  
"I've been waiting for your first report, Dark Servant. What news do you have for me?"  
  
Wilhelm smiled at his master. "I bring you good news, Master Malfoy. I have finally gained a glimpse of the children, and have even met them."  
  
"Ah, excellent work. What are they like, Rowena's heirs?"  
  
"Undoubtedly their Father's children. Intelligent, and they've inherited his looks, yet they seem as weak-willed as their Father was too...."  
  
"Do not doubt them, Dark Servant. Remember that Wilton Quirrell wasn't as weak as we first assumed. He stood up to my dearly departed master in the end, and it's what happens in the end that matters, isn't it?"  
  
"Certainly, Master Malfoy. What do you ask of me now?"  
  
"Continue watching them. As I recall telling you, I sent a threat off to old Dumbledore a couple of months ago. I plan to continue sending them, and then strike at the time when Hogwarts will be at its weakest. I want you to keep me informed. Keep in touch with the children, but don't get too close. We can't have them think of you as either their friend or their enemy."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I have recently found the key to my Father's private library. Contained in there are some of the most important and valuable books of the Dark Arts. I am hoping to find an ancient incantation that I have heard will give ghosts magic."  
  
Wilhelm sighed. "I have not so much as cast a spell in one hundred years, Master Malfoy."  
  
"I know you yearn for the power again. And you are worthy to yield it. You will be a valuable asset to this mission regardless though. And I thankyou for your support of me."  
  
"I realize it was tough for you. Severus' betrayal of your Father will not be forgotten, mark my words."  
  
The youthful face of his master darkened slightly in the dancing flames. "Of course not, Dark Servant. Of course not."  
  
End of chapter  
  
A/N: Right, first off, I should say this. The Bloody Baron in my fics is not based on the movie Baron. I wanted a serious ghost, not some jolly one who speeds around the place going 'mwhahahahahaha!' madly. Sorry! Secondly, need I remind that you need to review? Well, please do. I'm in need of some morale boosting, considering I'm at the beginning of a three month school term. 


	8. Christmas

Disclaimer:Tony Parkis, Seth Chistiakov, Varina, Olivia and Gregori Snape, Atticus Dinsdale, Catherine and the Quirrell twins all belong to me. The rest of the characters don't and belong to the other two authors cited in previous chapters. Phew, I'm not sure this needed a disclaimer, but considering all the OCs in it, I thought it was the right thing to do. There's a few songs mentioned in this chapter too, so they belong to their respective singers/songwriters.  
  
A/N: Due to great demand from certain people, here's chapter 8. Kudos to Threeoranges, who gave me several lovely ideas about what to do with this chapter, and Severa, who has kindly written me a scene for in this chapter. Sorry it's kinda late, but I've been v. busy. The next chapter should be two weeks, as my work load lightens up a bit. Don't forget to review, and forgive the dull title, I was a bit stuck on what I was going to call it and this seemed the obvious choice. Oh, and partial credit should go to Kazza, whose fic 'Wizard's Honour' gave me the idea for the one of the scenes in this chapter (if you're wondering which one, read the chapter and then her fic).  
  
Chapter 8- Christmas  
  
"It was very kind of Professor Snape to invite our family over for Christmas, wasn't it?" said Emmanuel thoughtfully, throwing clothing into his trunk.  
  
"Yes, and I hope you'll make a point of thanking him at sometime during the visit." Celly said, neatly folding up the clothing as it flopped over Emmanuel's dormitory bed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah......so who else will be there?"  
  
"Well, Professor Dinsdale will be there, Severus' sister, cousin and her son and he was also kind, very kind in fact, to invite cousin Tony and Percy and Penelope, so I trust you'll be on their best behaviour for them."  
  
The twins nodded silently, as their Mother continued packing.  
  
As much as he'd tried to have forgotten and dismissed it, the conversation with his Father had left Emmanuel feeling quite shaken for a while. He was still half-expecting his Dad to appear at any moment and announce to the world that he was in fact, not dead. Eve had noticed her brother's rather nervy nature, and she had probed him for answers, but he gave none. He decided against telling his Mother as well. The last thing he wanted was to have everyone making a huge fuss over it. If his Mother found out, she would tell Professor Snape, who'd tell Professor Dinsdale and so on.   
  
Eve had been packing her trunk when she came across the folder of clippings. A pang of guilt hit her when she realised that Professor Dinsdale had wanted them back from her months ago. Why didn't he say anything? she wondered. Maybe he'd forgotten. She knew that she'd have to return them to him, and soon. In fact, right then and there would've been the best time. She sighed miserably, looking at the folder. She didn't even get to look at the clippings, fragments of information about a Father she'd never known. She was just itching to look at them. But they were due to be leaving in a hour and there wasn't nearly enough time to read them then. In the end, she decided that she'd give them back to him after Christmas and read them while she was at Snape Manor.  
  
*******************************  
I think we should give this a chance......just thought you should know that.....  
  
Celly awoke abruptly as the Hogwarts express pulled into the station. Eve and Emmanuel were taking their luggage down from the racks. Both turned to look at her, questioningly.  
  
"Are you getting up, Mum? The other Professors are waiting for us outside." said Eve, trying to juggle a trunk and her cage with Isidora in it.  
  
"Oh! Yes. You two go outside and wait with them, and I'll be out in a second."  
  
The twins exchanged confused glances before leaving the compartment.  
  
Once alone, Celly wearily took down her suitcase, opening it and rifling through the clothes and student papers inside. Shoving her hand under one of her textbooks, she found what she was looking for: her battered copy of Anna Karenina. She looked at the old book for a moment, then tossed it back into the trunk. As she closed it, she wondered why she'd decided to bring the book and came to the conclusion that she didn't know and that it had seemed appropriate to the occasion.  
  
*******************************  
It was another hour of travelling before the small party arrived at Snape manor. Standing at the front, waiting for them were two women. Eve's eyes widened as she saw the blonde-haired woman from Atticus' photo. Atticus dropped his bags in the snow and met the woman, who'd been coming towards him, and greeted her affectionately. He then greeted the other woman, dark-haired and tall.   
  
Atticus and the women then met them and more greetings, kisses and hugs were exchanged between the professors and the women.  
  
"Emmanuel, Eve, you remember my older sister Varina, don't you?" asked Snape, gesturing to the older woman, who smiled at them, stooping to greet them.  
  
"Nonsense, Severus! These two were still holding onto their Mother's hands when I last saw them." she said, kissing both twins' cheeks, much to Eve's surprise and Emmanuel's muted disgust.  
  
"Where's Livia and Seth, Mother?" asked Atticus, wrapping an arm around the blonde woman's waist.  
  
Emmanuel blinked. Had he just heard Atticus say Seth's name?  
  
"They'll be here in good time. I believe Percy, Penelope and Tony will be here by this evening too." replied Varina.  
  
At that moment, Atticus let out an "Oh!" of surprise and turned to the twins.  
  
"I'm so rude. Celestina, Emmanuel, Eve....this is my girlfriend Catherine."  
  
"So you're the one in the photo," said Eve, sounding relieved. "I was wondering who that was."  
  
"You keep that photo in the classroom?" she said, sounding a little shocked, but Atticus smiled good-naturedly and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Just a way of showing how much you mean to me, Darling." he replied smoothly, then adding to the twins "Catherine's a photographer for the Daily Prophet."  
  
"You'd know Ginny then?" asked Eve.  
  
"Yes. Very good friend of mine." she said, cracking a smile.   
  
"Well, let's get you inside then, shall we?" offered Varina, and beckoned for the group to follow her.  
  
*******************************  
That evening, the twins not only saw Percy and Penelope again ("Merlin's Beard! You've grown, Penny!" "Well, our child is due in two months, Eve.") but also Seth, and his Mother, Snape's cousin Olivia.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you were related to Snape?" Emmanuel asked as they greeted him on the balcony.  
  
Seth smiled at them sheepishly. "To be honest, I was worried about what you'd think if you knew."  
  
"You were worried?" the voice of his Mother, a very faint Russian accent coming through in her words. "You should never be ashamed of being a Snape OR a Chistiakov." she chided, then turning to the twins.  
  
"Ah, you're the twins that my cousin speaks of. A pleasure to meet you." she said quietly. Eve and Emmanuel waited for her to make a remark on their resemblance to their Father, but none came and they ended up following her and Seth into the house.  
  
Immediately, a voice, singing as easily as a bird would, floated in from the music room, which was upstairs. The twins, Seth and Olivia bounded upstairs to find everyone in the music room. Their Mother sitting on the couch with Penelope, Severa and Catherine. Percy and Atticus were standing near the window, drinks in hand. And of all places, Snape was seated at the piano, playing while the tall dark haired man sitting on the piano sang.  
  
"There's a somebody I'm longing to see......Eve! Emmanuel!"  
  
They couldn't help but smile as Antonius 'Tony' Parkis, their Mother's cousin, came striding foward, arms spread wide. More greetings were exchanged between everyone, and yet more introductions were made.   
  
Tony Parkis was an entertainer in every sense of the word and undoubtedly Emmanuel and Eve's favourite relative. The same age as their Mother, he was her cousin on their her's side. Bold, clever, funny and always up for a dare, he immediately won the twins over from an early age. He could sing, dance and even ran his own night club for wizards, moonlighting as a singer and accompianist.  
  
"How have you been? Merlin's Beard, I haven't talked to you in an eternity and a half!"  
  
"Good, fine." said Eve timidly, awed by his presence.  
  
"I swear you look more beautiful every time I see you Eve." he chirped, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "You're going to be breaking hearts when you're older, mark my words! And you, Emmanuel. You're like a mini version of Will."  
  
"I know your Father certainly broke a heart or two," said Atticus, smirking in Severa's direction he returned the smirk with a dirty look."so I wouldn't be surprised at all if you two did."  
  
"So," said Tony, jumping back on the piano and crossing his legs in an intellectual pose. "are you both enjoying Hogwarts?"  
  
Both twins nodded and proceeded to fill Tony in.  
  
"-and this moving staircase takes us to Transfig-"  
  
"-it's Charms, Emmanuel. And we have the coolest commonroom-"  
  
"What house did you get into?"  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Ah, your parents' house. The house of Rowena, where the blood of ravens reside."  
  
"Blood of Ravens? What's that?" Emmanuel asked, suddenly remembering what the sorting hat had said to him.  
  
"Just a nickname that was given to Ravenclaw's heirs in the early history of Hogwarts," replied Atticus, sipping at his wine. "What?" he asked, when Emmanuel's face dropped in shock.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing." Emmanuel said quickly, filing the information away in his mind for later reference.  
  
"How's your piano practice going, Emmanuel?" asked Tony. "Tickled those ivories lately?"  
  
Emmanuel sighed. "Not really. There's no piano in the Ravenclaw commonroom. I suppose I could practice here."  
  
"Why not? Severus, move aside for our younger friend here."  
  
Snape stood up and allowed Emmanuel to sit in front of the piano.  
  
"Alright, follow my lead," said Tony, and began to sing.  
  
"Each place I go........only the lonely go......"  
  
"Oh, don't sing that," cut in Celly. "far too depressing. Something more cheerful, cousin."  
  
Tony stroked his chin thoughtfully before beginning to sing again.  
  
"Fairytales can come true......it can happen to you.....if you're young at heart....."  
  
Emmanuel followed his lead, playing the piano and erasing the worries in his mind. Blood of Ravens. Who was he to worry now?  
  
*******************************  
Seth did not join his family and friends in the leisure room after dinner, but instead slipped out and down the corridors towards the library. Upon reaching it, he sat down in front of the fire, turning his chair towards the portrait hanging to the side of the one of his ancestors.  
  
"Good evening, Seth," came the soft, deep voice of Gregori Snape from the portrait.  
  
"Evening, Grandfather." replied Seth in greeting. "How are you?"  
  
"Well enough, Varina is excellent company for an old painting such as myself" said Gregori wearily, sweeping his eyes across the room. "though one does get tired of seeing all the same things all the time. But enough about my troubles. How's my favourite Grandchild?"  
  
"Your only Grandchild," Seth deadpanned. "is doing alright."  
  
"So, you are here for Christmas? Have your other relatives arrived?"  
  
"Yes, Mum and I have just arrived, but Severus and Atticus came earlier."  
  
"Severus is here? He hasn't visited me at all. Or Atticus for that matter. Or even your Mother, but I know she will. You remind Severus and Atticus that I may be a painting now, but I'm still related to them, won't you?"  
  
"Of course, Grandfather." Seth sighed, settling further into the chair.  
  
"You're worried about something," stated Gregori, folding his arms. "something or someone is troubling you about the future."  
  
"Emmanuel and Eveleen Quirrell are here, Grandfather." said Seth, after a brief silence.  
  
"They're here? The Quirrell twins? With their Mother?" Gregori's voice had dropped to a whisper.  
  
"Yes, and they know nothing."  
  
"They know nothing? Merlin's Beard!" he burst out.  
  
"Severus asked me to say nothing," Seth cut in before his Grandfather could say more. "he said it was up to their Mother. I know it's the right thing, but....." Seth leaned forward quickly, trying to keep his temper. "it's just so hard, Grandfather. I mean, they're my friends and they have no idea about their Father except that he was a brilliant wizard and he dealed in DADA. They know nothing else. Mara Parkinson is in their year and she gives them flak about their Dad. They have no idea."  
  
"Alright, calm down, Seth. I have a feeling they will find out soon. I can't say how, but I know they will. It's important they do."  
  
"You know Grandfather, I almost get the feeling that there's something really important about those two." said Seth thoughtfully, sitting back again.  
  
Gregori raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.  
  
*******************************  
Eve awoke early on Christmas day, just not being able to sleep any longer. Struggling on her green dress robes, she slipped down the corridors barefoot, wandering aimlessly around the great manor. As she began to walk down the ballroom staircase that connected the two corridors, she heard a soft laugh echo through the large room. Crouching down on the stairs, she looked over the marble banister and saw two people dancing to piano music. As they transeversed the length of the room, Eve saw that it was Atticus and Catherine, but instead of dress robes, Atticus was dressed in a black suit of some sort, though Catherine did wear hers, which were dark blue with beaded decoration.  
  
Eventually, they spun to a stop near the staircase and Atticus whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. Then, he knelt down in front of her and she looked at him, obviously surprised. He produced a box, opened it and said something that made her remove her glasses and wipe tears from her eyes. She nodded as he fumbled with something, and pulled him to his feet, kissing him. When the broke apart, Eve finally noticed the new piece of jewellery that Catherine wore. The engagement ring glinted in the early morning light as they continued to hold each other and the loyal Atticus kissed her forehead, both looking rather contented.  
  
It was then that Eve decided to leave, smiling to herself at the little secret she now kept.  
*******************************  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
Emmanuel groaned. More kissing, more hugging. However, he was willing to put up with it, for the reward of presents awaited him. But somehow, when his Mother grabbed him and kissed his cheek, he felt the strange need to cling to her. The thought that he may not be as close to her in the near future had hit him suddenly, and it was not pleasant.  
  
The whole family settled around the tree in varying places. Severus, Varina, Celly and Olivia sat on the fainting couch, Tony in a chair opposite them. Atticus and Catherine who, Emmanuel observed, had a new piece of jewellery on her finger, sat on the floor, close together. Emmanuel sat down next to his sister and Seth, Percy and Penelope shared a chair. Once all were settled, the gift exchanging began.  
  
Within minutes, the room was awash with wrapping paper. Eve found herself burdened with a new set of dress robes (in dark purple, from her Mother), a number of boxes of sweets (Severa, Penelope and Percy), a cockatrice-feather quill (Severus 'Mind you look after that, it cost me a fortune, Eve.'), and most unusually, an old record bearing the image of a man dressed in a muggle suit with a younger woman.  
  
"What's this?" she had asked Tony, the giver of the gift.  
  
"That," he said, smiling enigmatically "is a very old record from my collection done by two muggle singers, Frank and Nancy Sinatra. It's called 'Something Stupid'. Ask your Mum about it later." he added, nodding to a blushing Celly.  
  
Severa hopped up and ran to the tree. "Mine next!" She announced. She came back, sat back on the floor, and handed Severus a rectangular package wrapped in paper with snowman designs. Everyone could tell he was already put off by the smiling, round, white faces.   
  
Very cautiously Severus undid the bow, tore at the paper and removed the top of the white box. Immediately his mouth twisted into a sneer-grimace, and his cheeks slightly reddened.   
  
"What's wrong?" Severa asked with a pout, "Don't you like it?"   
  
Severus looked at her like she had turned into a newt. "You cannot be serious," he told her.   
  
"Come now, Uncle Sev," Atticus said, examining the pocket watch that was given to him by Catherine, "you have to show the rest of us!"   
  
"No," he said, trying to put the lid back on the box in a hurry.   
  
Atticus stood, and looked over his Uncle's shoulder to peer into the box. He raised his eyebrows, and quickly covered his mouth, stifling a laugh. His shoulders shook with laughter.   
  
"Darling, what is it?" Catherine inquired.   
  
Atticus snatched the box off of his Uncle's lap and showed the rest of the group the gift. He held up a bright green jumper with a large cartoon reindeer head on designed on it. Catherine, Celly, and Tony immediately burst into laughter, Penelope was trying to hide her laugh, still too afraid to openly do so at the potion master's expense. The rest of the party looked at each other, not really getting the joke. Sure it was a rather silly jumper, but that's all.   
  
Atticus, finally regaining control and handing it back to Severus turned to Severa. "You are too precious."   
  
Severa hit Severus' shoulder. "See, someone at least appreciates it."   
  
"You can not seriously expect me to ever wear this."   
  
Severa grinned. "No, I don't. That's why I got you this as well." From behind her back she produced a squatter package wrapped in silver and black.   
  
Severus accepted it, but after the first one, unwrapped it with foreboding.   
  
"A box." he stated, as he took the heavy, ornate silver object in his hands, tracing the intricate patterns with his fingers.  
  
"Open it." she urged him.  
  
He complied, and a piece of organ began to play.  
  
"What's that music?" asked Seth, looking up from his book on divination, given to him by Snape.  
  
"Bach's Toccata in Fugue." replied Snape softly, closing the box again. "This is.....dare I say it, exquisite, Severa. Where did you get it?"  
  
"I found it at a muggle antique shop," she replied, grinning smugly at him. "and it cost me a fortune in muggle money, so mind you put good use to it."  
  
Emmanuel's turn came next. He recieved the same gifts as his sister, with the exception of some sheet music from Tony, a rather rickety-looking clock from Seth ('It's for telling the weather') and an extremely old-looking book that was crumbling at the edges from his Mother.  
  
"Witches, Hags and Banshees." he read.  
  
"It was your Father's book. I gave it to him when we were both First-year's."  
  
Emmanuel opened the book and found, in small, neat writing 'This book belongs to Wilton L. Quirrell of Ravenclaw' written on the inside. From that moment on, Emmanuel decided never to let it out of his sight.  
  
*******************************  
  
It was late in the afternoon when everybody began to relax a little, sufficiently filled up by the decadent Christmas lunch.  
  
"How's about a game?" suggested Percy, carefully raising himself out of his seat so not to wake his sleeping wife.  
  
"Capital idea," replied Tony, his eyes lighting up. "what do you say to forfeits?"  
  
"Forfeits?" asked Seth.  
  
"Allow me to explain," said Atticus, adapting a decidedly snotty academic voice. "forfeits is a game of logic, quick wit and skill-"  
  
"You have to do a dare or pay a forfeit." interrupted Catherine, earning herself a rather put-out look from Atticus.  
  
Celly decided to sit it out, as did Varina, Severus, Catherine, Olivia and the twins, who really didn't have any money to do it with. But Tony, Severa, Atticus, Seth and Percy decided to, and so a game began.  
  
*******************************  
"Your dare," said Percy in a conspirative voice to Tony, "is to sing.....um....."  
  
He looked down at Tony's muggle record collection, which were scattered around the floor after being played all afternoon. His eyes fell on a cover with a particularly handsome muggle on it.  
  
"....In the Ghetto. Yes, sing that, or forfeit."  
  
Tony's eyes widened, almost scandalised. "In the Ghetto? Percy, have you any sense?"  
  
"Do it or submit the forfeit." said Percy, crossing his arms and looking at Tony seriously.  
  
Tony looked at him, aghast. "But I HATE Elvis!"  
  
The response was a continued silence from Percy, who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine," he muttered. "Emmanuel, get on the piano would you?"  
  
Emmanuel complied, reading the sheet music given to him and beginning to play. Tony looked around, embarrassed.  
  
"As the snow flies, on a cold and grey Chicago mornin', a poor little baby child is born....in the Ghetto..." he began to sing, looking extremely annoyed.  
  
When the song was over, Tony slumped gratefully into a chair and Atticus stood, turning to where Severus sat, wondering what on Earth he could dare his Uncle to do. At that point, Severa came through into the room, passing under the sprig of mistletoe. Thinking quickly, Atticus pointed his wand at the mistletoe, muttering a spell, and it began to shake and make a small rumbling sound. Severa looked up at it.  
  
"Atticus.......is that exploding mistletoe?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in suspiscion.  
  
Atticus grinned darkly. "Uncle Severus," he said, turning to the Potions Master. "your dare is to hand all your Potions Master duties over to her (he pointed to Severa) for a week."  
  
Snape spluttered. "Certainly not! There is not way Severa Evadne Rimmer is going anywhere near my stash of ingredients. Those crystal vials of Siren blood are too valuable to fall into her hands. What's the forfeit?"  
  
Seth gave him a sly, sidelong glance. "You have to kiss her under the mistletoe before it goes off and paints the room white in.......oh, five seconds?"  
  
Severus glided across the room and immediately smashed his lips to hers. Celly's mouth dropped open in shock, Varina let out a small noise of surprise, the twins stared enrapturedly at the sight of the astonished Potions Mistress being kissed by Snape. Percy and Tony dropped their glasses of firewhisky on the carpet, Seth and Livia grinned amusedly, Atticus simply stood and chuckled quietly, and Catherine thoughtfully took a photo of the couple before they broke apart and Severa fainted while Severus stood, breathless and staring at the carpet.  
  
There was a palpable silence in the room before Severus looked up at his comrades and family.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked in a slightly shaky voice slightly above a whisper. And he strode back to his seat, picking up the book Emmanuel had been given as a gift and beginning to flip through it distractedly, and that was the end of that.  
  
*******************************  
After the game excitement had died down and Severa had recovered from her faint, Eve was remarkably pleased to hear Atticus announce his engagement to Catherine. She knew absolutely nothing about love or marriage, but she had a good feeling about their union lasting. She slipped out not long after, heading to the room where she was staying.  
  
Upon reaching it, she began going through her trunk, looking for her schoolbooks with the hope of finishing a Herbology essay. Instead, she found herself staring at the Daily Prophet clippings. She smiled. What a perfect opportunity to look at them without interruption!  
  
Settling herself on the bed, she opened the folder and picked out a random clipping.  
  
"DADA Professor turned Dark Lord agent dies under suspicious circumstances"  
  
Dark Lord agent? What did that mean? Surely not you-know-who, she wondered. Quickly, she began to read the article.  
  
End of the chapter 


	9. Sometimes the Truth Hurts

A/N: Just so you know, it really hurt to write this chapter. I felt horrible after I wrote it. Angst, angst, glorious angst. The next chapter will be a little lighter though. Oh, and you should read the vignettes. I'm not just saying that, but to understand some of the stuff in this chapter (and probably some stuff in the previous chapter and upcoming ones) it'd be useful.  
  
Chapter 9- Sometimes the Truth Hurts  
  
Defence Against Dark Arts Professor Wilton L. Quirrell has died after attempting to steal the Philosopher's Stone for his Master, he-who-must-not-be-named.  
  
The Professor, who has been described as one of Europe's most brilliant scholars and academics died yesterday night of severe concussion and skin infection. It appears that Quirrell had been planning for many months beforehand to steal the highly coveted stone from Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore with his Master but was foiled by the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. The current whereabouts of the Dark Lord are not known, though most believe he resides in the forests of Albania, where Quirrell visited last year to gain some 'practical experience' in Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Eve could not believe it.  
  
Everything she'd known about her Father had been blown away in a mere one hundred and ten words.  
  
Her Father was not what her Mother had made him out to be. He was a thief, a traitor, a liar and a servant to the Dark Lord, who had tried to kill the legendary Harry Potter, heir of Gryffindor! For all she knew, he could be a Death Eater! Anger boiled up inside of her like a volcano. Her Mother had lied to her and Emmanuel. She knew Emmanuel would take it harder than her, for he was the son, and moreso than her, remarked upon for his resemblance in looks and character to his Father.  
  
But now was not the right time to be angry. Not with so many people around. This would have to wait until they came back to school.  
  
***************************  
  
Once back, Eve decided against telling Emmanuel immediately and on the afternoon after their return (a Friday), she adjourned to her Mother's room, hoping to find her there, taking the Daily Prophet article with her.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Eve looked around the corridor. No-one in sight. Cautiously, Eve tapped her wand against the locked door.  
  
"Alohomora," she murmured, and to her surprise, the door sprang open quite easily.  
  
Eve slipped in, taking care to close the door behind her. In all her time at Hogwarts, she'd only visited her Mum a few times in her rooms, which were not far from the Astronomy tower and had been her quarters in 20 or so years that she had taught at Hogwarts. Still, Eve liked it. The whole room reeked of her Mother. And today was no exception.  
  
The room was slightly messy, but still quite presentable. Eve found herself wandering to the vanity, her favourite place. It was like a room in itself, smelling of roses and other sweet fragrances Eve couldn't identifty and where her Mother kept her jewellery and the little makeup that she wore. The jewellery was kept in a small wooden box, painted royal blue and inlaid with mother-of-pearl.  
  
Eve seated herself at the vanity, taking the large heavy box in her lap. She opened it carefully, and one by one, took out all the pieces of jewellery in it. There was a necklace of rose quartz beads, matching earrings, her Grandmother's moonstone necklace ('Art Deco', is what her mother had described it as) and ring, a charm bracelet with stars on it and a Raven charm made of black onyx. Eve examined each piece, imagining that someday she would wearing them herself.  
  
After taking the jewellery out, she found that there was a second section under the first. Expecting to find more jewellery, she pried the wooden shelf out. Instead, she found a collection of unusual objects. There was an extremely odd necklace, unlike any she'd seen. There was a silver cross, strung on a collection of oddly-grouped blue beads. She knew the cross was something to do with religion, but what was the purpose? It wasn't particularly attractive and didn't look like it was meant to be worn.   
  
Placing it on the vanity, she next pulled out a small book, the title proclaiming 'The Verses of Christina Rossetti', with a bookmark in it. Opening it to where the bookmark was, there was a poem titled 'The Echo'. Eve read through it silently, and then decided that it was 18 lines was of mushy, sentimental romance. Then again, that was her Mother's kind of thing.  
  
Next was a pile of old pieces of parchment. Eve looked at the first letter briefly, not wanting to invade her Mother's privacy further. It was dated 16th December, 1988 and the signature at the bottom proclaimed 'Love, Will'. Her Father. Love letters? she wondered quietly, as upon further inspection, she found them to be all from Will and written on varying dates, from mid 1988 to 1989.  
  
The letters joined the rest of the objects as Eve pulled out two last things, an old photo and a scrap of parchment. The photo was of a youngish man, perhaps of 23 or 24. Eve's eyes widened. He looked almost exactly like Emmanuel, except much older!  
He seemed rather short, with the very dark hair and brown eyes that she and her brother had inherited. He was wearing black robes and was smiling shyly at the camera, arms crossed. Turning the photo over, Eve saw the scrawled words 'Wilton, September 1st,1986. First day as Teacher!!!'.  
  
Eve stared at the photo. This was the first time she'd ever seen a proper image of her Father. She found it virtually impossible to believe that this young, handsome wizard had become a Death Eater and ended up dead. The very thought of it almost brought tears to her eyes.   
  
The small scrap of parchment, she noticed, was very delicate, and it was with shaking hands that she gently unfolded it. The sentence written on it was written in very shaky writing, but still legible.  
  
"Amicitia amoris certissima pars." she read aloud.   
  
Eve had seen that particular sentence many times. It was latin, it meant 'Friendship is a truer part of love', and according to her Mother, it was their family motto.  
  
Eve pocketted the unusual necklace, the photo and the parchment, and put the other objects and jewellery back in the box, taking care to replace it on it's spot on the vanity.  
  
Celly's work desk was near the bathroom, and it was Eve's next stop. As usual, it was littered with star charts, astronomy books and student assignments. Eve left these as they were and instead began to look through the drawers. All but one yielded a result. The final drawer was empty except for one key. Eve took the key, shut the drawer and began to look through the room, trying every keyhole to no avail. Finally, out of the corner of her eye, Eve noticed her Mother's bedside table drawer had two locks on it.  
  
Crouching down beside it, she unlocked the first lock and found nothing of great note. It was filled with blank parchment and quills. She tried the second lock, finally getting some success. It was filled with photos.  
  
But just as she was about to take a look at them, the doorknob turned, and Eve spun around to face her Mother, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Eve? What are you doing?" she asked, crossing the room quickly as Eve stood, trying not to look guilty.  
  
"Oh? I was just looking for your binoculars," she lied.  
  
Celly regarded her shrewdly. "Eve, you know my binoculars are kept in the Astronomy tower with all my other viewing tools."  
  
Eve mentally cursed herself, struggling to find a legitimate excuse with no success.  
  
"What are you hiding?" her Mother asked, crossing her arms.  
  
Perhaps the question is, what are YOU hiding, Mother? Eve thought, not answering the question.  
  
"Bring out whatever you're hiding under your robes." she ordered.  
  
Reluctantly, Eve produced the necklace, photo and parchment. Upon doing so, Celly's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Where did you find those?" she asked, her voice dropping to a virtual whisper.  
  
"You lied." she said quietly, also producing the article.   
  
Celly snatched it from her, eyes darting from her. When she looked up, her expression was one of shock.  
  
"I w-was going to tell you..." she began.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before we came here?" Eve asked, anger rising in her voice. "Why?"  
  
She noticed her Mother steadily beginning to lose her composure, but found she couldn't stop.  
  
"He was a Death Eater, Mum! Merlin's Beard, WHY? Why didn't you tell me? Why haven't you told Emmanuel?"  
  
Celly shook her head, violently. "He wasn't a Death-"  
  
"DON'T LIE!" yelled Eve. "He tried to kill Harry Potter!"  
  
"No," her Mother protested feebly. "he didn't know what-"  
  
"What's Emmanuel going to say? He is the very living image of our Father! Mum......" Eve paused, fighting the sobs that were threatening to choke her. ".....he's going to have to live with that the rest of his life."  
  
"Emmanuel's not going to know." Celly whispered savagely, tears blurring her vision slightly.   
  
"Yes he is! You CAN'T keep this from him! What's this about, anyway? Just because I had to find out doesn't mean that my brother won't either. What makes me different from Emmanuel? I am my father's daughter too! Did you hear that?" she asked, looking up at her stricken Mother. "I'm his child too!"  
  
There was a painful silence, in which Eve witnessed her Mother seemingly crumple into a heap on the floor and she felt hot tears of anger, sadness and resentment of her Father sting her eyes.  
  
"I want answers, and seeing as you're not going to say anymore to me, I'm going to find them myself. Good afternoon, Mother."  
  
It took all of her strength not to turn around and comfort her Mother as she marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
***************************  
  
Once outside, Eve stumbled in a teary haze down the corridors, heading towards the Slytherin dungeons, hoping to find Seth. Of all people, she managed to run into Mara Parkinson.  
  
"Why the sad face, Quirrell?" she smirked. "Off to have a crying fit like your Dad used to?"  
  
Eve could not withstand it anymore, and with all her strength, slapped the girl across the face.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything to me about my Father!" she yelled at the shocked Mara. "He's not your business, and he's not mine, so just shut up!"  
  
Eve didn't bother to wait for a reaction and stumbled on towards the dungeons, tears splashing down her front. By luck, she managed to find Seth, engrossed in a divination book on a seat outside. He looked up at her, astonished.  
  
"Eve? What on Earth....?" he asked, putting down his book.  
  
Eve had no answer, except to finally break down.  
  
Seth, not accustomed to these kind of happenings, awkwardly put his arms around her as she sank onto the seat beside him.  
  
"Eve, please....." he said gently. "tell me what's wrong."  
  
Eve finally looked up at him, and staring into his eyes, came to another realization. He knew too. Snape knew. Tony knew. Livia, Varina, Severa, Percy, Penelope, Atticus........they all knew.  
  
"Why?" she asked tearfully. "Why couldn't you tell me the truth?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About my Dad?"  
  
Seth looked away guiltily.   
  
"So you've found out," he finally murmured. "I was asked not to say anything by Snape. He swore me to secrecy."  
  
"But, why?" she asked, trying to calm down.  
  
He sighed. "I wanted to tell you Eve, more than anything. So did my Mother. So did Snape. But he said it was your Mother's job, so I said nothing." When Eve remained silent, Seth continued, not quite sure what to say. "I'll let you in on something, Eve. A few years ago, I was in your exact situation. My Father died just after I was born. He was addicted to muggle drugs and died of an overdose. When I was old enough to start asking questions, my Mum did gloss over who my Father was and all that, and I ended up finding out the truth from Snape. And it hurt. It still kinda hurts now, to be honest. My Father was not an entirely good wizard, and the fact that my Mum had lied about him hurt me alot. But I got over it. My Mum thought she'd been doing the right thing. And so does yours, Eve."  
  
"She doesn't want Emmanuel to know." Eve whimpered, and forced him to look at her, roughly grabbing his chin. "Seth, promise me that you'll tell him for me. Promise."  
  
Seth looked at her. "Eve, you know I-"  
  
"Don't." she interrupted. "I'm his sister. I'm giving you permission. Tell him now."  
  
"Why can't you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Because I am going to find answers." she said, standing up uneasily and taking his hand. "Please, Seth. You're his friend."  
  
Seth contemplated this for a full two minutes before finally agreeing to.  
  
"Thankyou." she murmured, and turned to leave.  
  
Seth watched her as she crossed the courtyard. Then, finally standing, began to make his way down to Snape's office. This was not going to be easy, and he wanted all the help he could get.  
  
***************************  
  
Eve's next call was her room, in which she picked up the folder of clippings, and then to Professor Dinsdale's room. She found him typing quietly at his typewriter.  
  
"Eve, nice to see you." he murmured, still bent over his typewriter. When no answer came, he looked up and his face dropped.  
  
"Eve...." he said, standing up. "What in the name of Merlin is the matter?"  
  
Eve shook her head and handed back the clippings and the article to him.  
  
"Oh...." was all that he could say, as he took the clippings from her. He sunk back into his chair, his head in his hands.  
  
Eve looked at him, slightly surprised. What did he have to be miserable about? She moved aside some papers and sat cross-legged on his desk.  
  
Finding her voice, she asked what the matter was.  
  
Atticus looked up, giving her one of the most guilty-looking glances she'd ever seen.  
  
"It was my fault...." he said softly. Then, he suddenly slammed his fist on the desk.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed, more out of frustration than pain.  
  
"What? What was your fault?" Eve asked anxiously.  
  
He sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking up at her. "Your Mother asked me not to say or do anything that'd give you an idea about your Father's death. I forgot that those clippings had anything in them that could harm you. I also forgot that you asked to look at them. I'm so sorry Eve....."  
  
Eve stared at him. "Professor....you know, I'm glad I found out."  
  
Atticus lowered an eyebrow. "Eve, how can you say that? You're crying. This is probably going to change your view on your Father forever. Tell me, would you rather remember your Father as you did before, or do now?"  
  
"What, remember my Father as a lie? No, I knew there was something about him, even before I knew this. Something that Mum was keeping from me."  
  
Atticus nodded. "I suppose that is quite understandable. I know Seth had the same problem. He had a bad feeling about his Father."  
  
Eve found herself calmed down and she wiped her eyes.  
  
"I want answers, Professor." she said, resting her chin on her hand.  
  
"Of course you do," he said in reply. "but not from me, I'm afraid. I met your Father only once. Sure, I knew a bit of what happened, but I don't know the full truth, Eve. Your Mother or my Uncle could tell you, but I can't."  
  
"I don't want to talk to either of them," Eve murmured. "especially Mum."  
  
Atticus looked at her thoughtfully. "You will have to forgive her eventually, Eve. Of course, it's your choice when you do choose to do it. Until then, if you want answers, there's only one person I can think of."  
  
***************************  
Eve knew it was a gamble doing this, but she had to know. And to be quite honest, she didn't want to be around anyone at school. Not Emmanuel, not her Mother, not anybody.  
So it was that Professor Dinsdale asked Professor McGonagall would he be able to go to London to pick up supplies? And would young Miss Quirrell be able to accompany him so that she may refresh her school supplies? It took alot of persuading on his part, but she eventually gave in and said yes, also giving him the assignment of visiting "Miss Hermione Granger at the Ministry of Magic to see her findings on the search for the Heir of Rowena."  
For him, it also provided a good excuse for going to see Catherine. For Eve, it was a chance to seek answers about the Father that she had known so little about before.  
  
End of chapter  
  
A/N: Just clarify something here. Eve has neglected to look at the date of the articles. If she did, she'd realise there was five years between her Father's death and her birth, wouldn't she? Atticus has failed to tell her that her Father wasn't a Death Eater either. She'll learn more in the next chapter. If you're also curious about Emmanuel's reaction, we'll see that in the next chapter too. In the meantime though, do review. 


	10. The Wizard Behind the Name

A/N: Sorry this is so late. In about two weeks, I'll have more time to update. I've been so busy, it's not funny. Buried in the ground with work. Anyway, the new chapter's here, so review and I'll do my best to get 11 up asap. This chapter tends to focus on Eve quite a bit, but we'll get to see Emmanuel's side of things in the next chapter, I assure you.  
Oh, and a shout-out to all my overseas friends, who seem to be going through some remarkably important events at the moment. Congratulations!  
  
Chapter 10- The Wizard Behind the Name  
  
Emmanuel stared at the carved wooden board in front of him. He was standing in the trophy room, scanning the school honour roll and list of lives lost at Hogwarts. His Father's name was on both of them, with many others he didn't know.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid......Argus Filch.......Cedric Diggory......Harry Potter.......Harry Potter?  
  
Emmanuel mused silently over Potter. Emmanuel was a barely over two years old when the boy was killed while defeating the Dark Lord. That year he had been discovered to be the Heir of Gryffindor and according to an old legend, it was he who had to do battle and defeat Voldemort, who was the heir of Slytherin.  
  
As far as he knew, the others could've been victims of Voldemort. Perhaps even his Father? Emmanuel didn't know the exact circumstances surrounding his Father's death. All he knew was that he'd died just after his Mother had discovered that she was pregnant with him and Eve and that at his death, he was considered to be a great hero. At least that's what his Mother had told him.  
  
Emmanuel stared at the name on the Honour roll, remembering the man he'd seen when he'd blacked out. He looked almost nervous, not at all like a hero who went around doing heroic deeds.  
  
Wilton L. Quirrell. Who was the wizard behind the name?  
  
"Who were you?" Emmanuel wondered aloud.  
  
"Emmanuel?"  
  
Emmanuel jumped, looking to where the voice had come from. It was Seth, and judging by his expression, he looked almost broken.  
  
"Sit down, Emmanuel. I've something to tell you."  
  
****************************  
  
"Atticus?!"  
  
Eve grinned as Catherine jumped into her fiancee's arms, looking extremely surprised. Sure, they'd seen each other only a few hours ago, but it was as if they were meeting each other after a decade's absence.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin are you two doing here?" she asked, showing them in.  
  
"It's a long story, but to be brief, I'm here to pick up some supplies for my classes here. Young Eve is accompanying me."  
  
Eve was nearly blown away by Catherine's apartment, which she evidently shared with Atticus. It was all shades of red. The curtains that hung over the windows were identical to those that Atticus had in his classroom. The furniture, walls, carpet.....all red.   
  
There was some things that she'd never seen either. In the corner, there stood an extremely battered looking cello, to it's side, an odd-looking machine that was emitting music. Eve found herself approaching, examining it.  
  
"That's a CD player," said Atticus explained. Then, from a nearby shelf, he showed her a flat circular object. "and this is a CD."  
  
He proceeded to demonstrate how the machine worked and by the end of the evening, Eve had been introduced to muggle music and knew the basics.  
  
As she was changing CDs from a gorgeous muggle woman on the cover ('Like a Virgin?! Madonna?' 'Professor Rimmer gave me that one. I'll explain later, Eve.') to some rather foreign-sounding music. ('It's called Sitar music, Eve.'), Eve happened to glance up at the wall and noticed a picture of cousin Tony, dressed in an extremely fancy-looking muggle suit.  
  
"What's he doing up there?" she asked, pointing up at Tony, who was smiling widely and brandishing a microphone.  
  
"Oh, I did some photography work for Tony when he'd just opened his club up. Took lots of pictures and stuff for him. Have you been to his club?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh Atticus, we have to take her while she's here!"  
  
"I was planning to. Let's make a real night out of it then."  
  
"Do you think they'll let her in?"  
  
"Come, Darling, this is a relative of his! Of course they'll let her in!"  
  
"Alright, then."  
  
At that moment, Eve found a yawn escaping her.  
  
"You're tired Eve," stated Catherine matter-of-factedly as Eve nodded silently. "You can have the spare room, it should be made up. Will you be right with your trunk?"  
  
"Yes." Eve said quickly, and bidding them both goodnight, slipped into the dark room. Before falling asleep, she took out the necklace, photo and parchment, looking at them a long time before settling into bed.  
  
Why did her Father have to be a Dark Wizard? Eve wished it wasn't true.  
  
****************************  
  
"He's locked himself in there," said Nicodemus hopelessly, trying once again to open to the door to his dormitory. "he's not letting anybody in."  
  
Severus Snape's evening could not get any worse. Half an hour before, he found an extremely upset and sobbing Celly at his door, who'd told him that Eve had found out about her Father's incident with the Philosopher's stone. Minutes later, Mara Parkinson came knocking, claming that that the girl had slapped her. After promising her that he'd have a word with the Ravenclaw, Seth arrived at his door, asking advice for how to break the truth to Emmanuel, which he'd promised to do for Eve. Severus nearly brushed him off, but instead found himself giving grudging advice to the nervous boy and sending him off to do the deed.  
  
The moment Seth was gone, Severa had burst in, claiming that Atticus and Eve were off to London for a trip. This only made matters worse. Celly's tears flowed even more fiercely than before and Severus found himself explaining the whole story to Severa, who gave half an hour of her time to comfort the distraught woman and then was sent off on his orders to look after the Slytherins.  
  
Severa was followed by the young Nicodemus Boot, one of the twins' friends, who announced that since he couldn't find Professor Dinsdale, he'd come 'on the behalf of Seth Chista-uh....., well, Seth the Slytherin. He says that Emmanuel Quirrell's locked himself in the Ravenclaw dormitory.'  
  
When Snape had finally gotten there, he found Boot and James Astor sitting near the door, and the prefect Sebastian trying to coax him out. Nic had just explained the situation for him a little.  
  
"Open the French windows, Mr Sterling." he'd ordered, sweeping back into the commonroom, James and Nic trailing him. They watched, somewhat fascinated as the Potions master had gracefully stepped onto the sill.  
  
There was a collective gasp when he jumped out of the window, and suddenly a louder gasp from James as a large black raven flew up and past the window.  
  
****************************  
  
Emmanuel didn't know what to think. Why wasn't he crying?  
  
Your Father would not want you to cry, his Mother's voice echoed through his head. What's that to you? his mind yelled. Your Father was a Dark Wizard! He probably brought misery to everyone. Why shouldn't you cry too?  
  
Emmanuel found his eyes wandering to the book on his bedside table. It was his Father's book. He picked it up, staring at it. He wanted to shred all the pages out of it and set it alight.  
But somehow, that didn't seem the right thing to do. Instead, he opened the dormitory window and flung the book out, not bothering to watch it's trajectory.  
  
To his surprise, seconds later, it came fluttering back into his room, landing with a gentle thud on the floor. Following it came a large black raven, who perched itself on the window sill.  
  
"You're one of the messenger birds, aren't you?" said Emmanuel absently. "Stupid creature."  
  
Emmanuel found his voice rising. "Don't you understand?!" he picked up the book, brandishing it at the bird angrily. "I don't want this! I don't want this book, I.....don't want to be a Quirrell. I hate them! I hate my Father!"  
  
He sank onto his bed, putting his head in his hands. "Did you know that my Father was a Death Eater who tried to steal the Philosopher's stone and kill Harry Potter, the Heir of Gryffindor?" his voice took on a sceptical tone. "I bet everyone knew. Yes, they all smiled at Eve and I and told us what a great wizard he was. Liars! Only Mara Parkinson gave any doubt to it. Good for her then, yeah, bet she'll be happy now."  
  
Emmanuel looked up at the bird, who was still perched there. "I hate him. I hate him for all that he did. I hate my Mother for lying to me and Eve. I hate them all! Do you hear that? I hate them!"  
  
He bowed his head as tears stung his eyes. For all the hatred, his Mother's words still told him not to cry. He looked up at the bird again. Odd. There was something about this bird. He seemed different from the other Ravens that were used for messaging among his housemates. Then the answer hit Emmanuel. The eyes! They were black, not the eerie yellow that the others Ravens had.  
  
"You have the strangest eyes..." Emmanuel said to the bird, not expecting an answer.  
  
When the bird flew in and suddenly transformed into a tall dark figure, Emmanuel nearly fainted.  
  
"Professor Snape?!" he gasped, looking up at the figure standing above him.  
  
His expression was serious, but the raised eyebrow indicated a vague element of surprise mixed in there. "Your Mother never told you that I was an animagus?"  
  
Emmanuel glared out of the window. "Another secret Mum never told me."  
  
Snape sighed, wondering how he would go about this. He was about as compatible in these situations as as Seth was.  
  
"There are a number of things I have to say to you, Emmanuel. No, don't interrupt me child. You must hear this."  
  
There was silence, and Snape smiled inwardly at the boy's obedience. Remembering the situation at hand, he sat down heavily on the bed next to him.  
  
"You have heard several half-truths this afternoon, Emmanuel. Yes, your Father did serve Lord Voldemort for a time, and did try to steal the Philosophers stone and kill Harry Potter. But there are some other things you need to know, Emmanuel. Those things are true, but there are other truths about your Father that you haven't heard." he sighed tiredly. "I am, perhaps, not the right person to be telling you this. Your Mother would, but it seems she's not quite in the right state of mind to do it, so I want you to listen to me. I'm going to tell you alot of important things that you musn't forget. This, Emmanuel, is truth about your Father."  
  
****************************  
  
Muggle London at night, Eve decided, was far more interesting than Muggle London in daylight. The city seemed to thrive with a different life. Checking the hidden pockets of her dress robes to check if the necklace, photo and parchment were there, she continued quickly down the streets, flanked by Atticus and Catherine.  
  
"Atticus, we've been walking for ages....." Eve whined as they turned another corner and the older wizard merely raised an eyebrow at her in the manner of his Uncle as they stopped in front of a mural that depicted several women in vampy dresses and men in muggle suits.  
  
Atticus stopped in front of one picture of a woman, who had platinum blonde hair and lips as red as blood.  
  
"Marilyn," he whispered.  
  
Immediately, a soft, seductive voice filtered through the cold night air.  
  
"Hey Sugar! In need of a good time?" she asked, pouting at him.  
  
"Nah, I just need to get in."  
  
"Are you sure-"  
  
"Go picking on Frankie or Dean," cut in Catherine, "my fiancee and I are here for a good time together."  
  
She pouted again, and a door materialised. Eve followed Atticus and Catherine through and into the club.  
  
Eve was awestruck. It looked nothing like the Leaky Cauldron or any of the other Wizarding establishments. This one almost seemed fashionable! It was dimly lit and reeked of perfumed smoke. Young witches and wizards sat around at tables, drinking. There was a bar at the back, and a stage at the front, and the walls were covered with black and white photos with signatures scrawled on them. Eve recognised some of the faces......the Wyrd Sisters, Alina and the Amazons, Celestina Warbeck, Bertie Bott.....  
  
It was on the club stage that Eve spotted Tony. He was seated at the piano, playing in the same muggle suit he wore in Catherine's photo. There was a woman singing at the microphone, wearing a a black sequinned gown.  
  
"I could cry salty tears....." she sang. "where have I been all these years? Little wow, tell me now. How long has this been going on?"  
  
Eve couldn't understand why Atticus looked so shocked when he saw her. Her singing wasn't bad or anything, in fact, Eve was quite enjoying it. When the song ended, she smiled at the audience.  
  
"Thankyou for making me feel so welcome. I haven't sung anywhere out of Rome, so I'm honoured to be here tonight. Now, how about a hand for my pianist Tony, hmm?"  
  
The witches and wizards applauded enthusiastically for Tony, who bowed.   
  
"Thankyou, thankyou. You're too kind. I and Mrs Jordan here will be back in a half an hour or so, so be prepared for another sizzling set of muggle tunes!"  
  
Tony smiled, rubbing his hands together and upon noticing Atticus, Catherine and Eve, came down from the small stage, offering his hand to the woman with him. Eve couldn't help but notice Atticus still-shocked expression.  
  
"I-Iphigenia? From the meeting earlier this year, right?" Atticus managed to sputter as Tony greeted them warmly. "I didn't know you sang or anything...."  
  
"What you don't know is a lot, Atticus." she replied, as he kissed her hand. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh Iphigenia, this is my fiancee Catherine and one of my students, Eve Quirrell. Eve, Catherine, this is Iphigenia Jordan. She's a historian who has been working on a project in relation to the school lately."  
  
Iphigenia's eyes widened at the mention of the name 'Quirrell'. "So you're Wilton's daughter. Funny, I thought you had a brother too."  
  
Eve tried to restrain the bitterness and resentment she felt at the sound of her Father's name. "Yes," she said, forcing a smile. "that's Emmanuel, but he's back at Hogwarts. I'm here with Professor Dinsdale to get school supplies."  
  
"Atticus, I don't think it's such a good idea bringing her here...." Tony murmured  
  
"I don't see any dark wizards here at the moment." he replied quickly. "Besides, Eve needs to talk to you."  
  
Tony sat down at the nearest empty table, crossing his legs and gesturing for one of the dark-red clad waiters to get him a drink. Eve also noticed him take a small box from inside of his jacket and remove a white stick from it. He put the stick between his lips, got his want out and lit it. She watched, fascinated as Tony breathed out a pale cloud of smoke, holding it between two of his fingers.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"It's called a cigerette Eve, and I'd advise you not to try it, as it took me only one and I got addicted. Not the best thing for your health dear. Your Mother would kill me if she knew."  
  
Eve snorted at the mention of her Mother. "I don't care what Mum thinks anymore." she said quietly, crossing her arms.   
  
Tony raised an eyebrow at the 11 year-old. Eve responded by producing her finds and showing them to him. His calm look became a frown.  
  
"She knows, Tony, and she's decided that she wants to find answers from you."  
  
"Me? Well......I suppose. Alright, let's go upstairs to my office then shall we?"  
  
When the mousy-looking waiter approached with his drink, Tony took it from the tray as he turned to leave. "Creevey, make sure things remain in order here while I'm upstairs. And if young Dragon comes, call me immediately."  
  
"Yes Sir." he replied, and went to answer the call of a customer.  
  
Tony's office was in deep contrast to the dark purples and reds of the main area of the club. It was painted in shades of black, grey and white, and the starkness made Eve slightly uncomfortable as she sat down with the other three.  
  
"May I see those objects again?" he asked.  
  
Eve put the three things on the table. Firstly, Tony picked up the necklace, running his fingers down the beads and cross.  
  
"These are what you call rosary beads. It's a part of one of the Christian denominations.....Catholicism, I think it's called. When they pray, Catholic muggles or wizards sometimes hold these. I'm not sure what exactly, but it's something to do with praying to their higher power."  
  
"Yeah, but what's it got to do with Dad?"  
  
"Your Father was a Catholic, and I think that those might've been his beads. He never used them later in life, but he kept them just the same. He was a Catholic by his Mother, who was a muggleborn witch."  
  
Eve nodded, and gave Tony the photo. He smiled.  
  
"Ah, I remember your Mother showing me this. That was indeed a memorable day for your Father. I recall her saying that in his first class, his pet Iguana got out of his cage and ran rampant through the classroom," Tony paused, laughing softly. "and the poor little buggar ended up breaking his toe."  
  
"So Dad taught DADA?"  
  
"Yes, and quite well. Very well-versed in History of Magic and Astronomy too for that matter. Really, your Father could've taught or done anything he wanted in life, he was that brilliant."  
  
Eve couldn't help but think of the irony that a DADA teacher had become a Death Eater and said so. Tony, Atticus and Iphigenia's eyes grew wide at the phrase 'Death Eater'.  
  
"Death Eater? Merlin, no. Your Father wasn't a Death Eater. He was a host of the Dark Lord." Tony shuddered.  
  
"Host?"  
  
Atticus cleared his throat. "Well, you should know that after Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter, he lost his physical presence. He retreated to the forests in Albania and from accounts documented, it seems he took over the other physical bodies of other living things, such as small animals. Your Father was unfortunate enough to have been caught in his path and he was taken over by the Dark Lord."  
  
Atticus paused, looking uncertain for a moment.  
  
"I'll take it up." said Iphigenia quickly, turning to Eve. "Your Father came back to Hogwarts afterwards. I was one of his third year students. We didn't know it then, but he was under Voldemort's command. He was after immortality, and he knew that Dumbledore had the Philosopher's Stone. So he used your Father to get to the stone and when he failed in retrieving the stone, he was left for dead by the Dark Lord."  
  
There was a palpable silence as Eve took this news in. Tony finally spoke.  
  
"You must understand this, Eve. Your Father was not a bad person. He was forced to do all this. I didn't know a more moral wizard than your Father. The problem was that he wasn't able to stand up for himself. Merlin's beard, he was the school doormat. People always walking on-"  
  
The waiter that Tony had spoken to burst in, looking slightly pale.  
  
"He's here Sir." the young man stammered.  
  
"Ah." replied Tony, standing. "Time to greet an important customer. Iphigenia, you would remember Master Malfoy wouldn't you?"  
  
Iphigenia grimaced. "More than I'd like to."  
  
"So I guess you won't be coming to greet him with me then?"  
  
She crossed her arms. "Certainly not."  
  
"Right then," Tony sighed, adjusting his bow tie."just remember that you're singing in about fifteen minutes, ok?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Now go down and greet your beloved patron."  
  
Eve couldn't resist asking "Who's Master Malfoy?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Iphigenia replied, practically spitting the name. "I went to school with him. A spoiled little Slytherin brat. His Father was a Death Eater under Voldemort and it was alleged that he was one too. When Voldemort was defeated for the second time, Malfoy's parents were killed by Professor Snape and Draco himself was dragged off to Azkaban for a couple of days. He was tried by the Ministry, but they couldn't find any evidence that he was an actual Death Eater so they let him go."  
  
Eve looked out of the glass door of the office, to where Tony was greeting a shorter, younger-looking man with pale blonde hair. Without warning, he immediately turned and looked Eve straight in the eye. Eve jerked back in shock, looking away quickly. She didn't like the look of him. There was something almost terrible and fascinating about the way he looked at her.  
  
So Eve was understandably jolted when he came striding towards the office, Tony following him, looking very nervous.  
  
End of Chapter 


	11. Master Malfoy

A/N: Umm.....new chapter. Not much to say. I can't say for certain when the next one will be up. Next month sometime, perhaps? I'm very busy, you see. Anyway, read and review and I sincerely apologise, as I am certain the latin used in this chapter is wrong. :-p  
  
  
Chapter 11- Master Malfoy  
  
Emmanuel stared at Snape.  
  
"So my Father was actually a good guy who was kind of....um, possessed by Voldemort?"  
  
Snape nodded, looking awkward. "Yes."  
  
There was further silence as Emmanuel mulled over this new information given to him in the last hour. He still felt decidedly bitter about being lied to by his Mother, but the resentment towards his Father had faded.  
  
Snape rose from the chair he'd been sitting in, stretching his long limbs gracefully before looking to the window. His elegant Roman profile, half shaded in dying sunlight turned to Emmanuel.  
  
"The thought occured to me Emmanuel," he began "that during the stay at the manor, I should've taken you and Eve to see your Father's childhood home, since it is so close. However, it seems work took up my time so I regretfully had to leave it until a later date. As far as I know, your sister is in London at the moment with my nephew-"  
  
"She is?" Emmanuel interrupted, springing from his seat on his bed.  
  
"Did Seth tell you that your Sister was the first out of the two of you to find out?"  
  
"Well yes, but what's she doing in London with Professor Dinsdale?"  
  
"I imagine that your Sister, being the willful little creature she is, decided to find some answers for herself."  
  
"I wish she could've taken me," the younger boy muttered. "I would much prefer to be in London than here right now."  
  
"To be perfectly honest, I don't think your Sister would've wanted you there. I received an owl from Atticus this morning, and he believes that Eve's still resentful. However, they're going to see Tony this evening, so perhaps that will rectify matters."  
  
"Professor.....I still want to know more."  
  
Snape turned to the window again, glancing out the dormitory window to the dark, stony wall opposite.  
  
"Emmanuel, there's someone I want you to meet."  
  
***********************************  
  
Eve froze as 'Master Malfoy' strode quickly down towards where she sat. She looked uncertainly at Catherine, Atticus and Iphigenia, but they looked remarkably calm.  
  
In marched Draco, Tony trailing him. He shrugged off a massive cloak with a dark fur collar, and Tony rushed to hang it up. The whole time, he did not take his eyes off Eve. She felt Atticus' hand slide into hers and squeeze it.  
  
Once he'd settled into his seat, Draco finally spoke, his eyes finally leaving Eve's.  
  
"Tony," he drawled in a young, elegant voice soaked with wine "you have not introduced me."  
  
Eve couldn't help but notice Tony tugging at his shirt collar nervously. He smiled confidently at Draco.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I trust you'd remember Iphigenia Lister?"  
  
"Yes, yes. How goes it, meus condiscipulus?" he asked, pronouncing the final words with a deliberate carefulness as he reached forward to kiss her hand.  
  
Iphigenia smiled serpentinely at Draco. "Well, iuvenis. And you?"  
  
Draco flinched a little, the ghost of a scowl crossing his features. "Yes, I'm fine. Dinsdale, correct?" he continued, looking in Atticus' direction.  
  
"Malfoy." Atticus replied politely, shaking hands.  
  
Eve swore that the tension between them was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Atticus' and Draco's small smiles just seemed to conceal something else.  
  
"Have you met my fiancee Catherine Howell?" asked Atticus, gesturing to the woman beside him.  
  
Draco's smile widened as he shook hands with the witch. "Your tastes are surprisably impeccable Dinsdale. Especially considering your heritage."  
  
This comment was met with a brief silence, in which Eve was sure she could see a bead of sweat running down Tony's forehead. Atticus looked like he was ready to pull his wand out at any moment.  
  
"And," Draco continued in his wine-soaked tone, regarding Eve again. "who is this little bird?"  
  
"This, Master Malfoy, is my second cousin Eveleen Quirrell. Eve, this is Draco Malfoy, one of my most trusted customers."  
  
Draco extended his pale hand in Eve's direction. It was with great trepidation that Eve shook it, nodding politely.  
  
"N-Nice to meet you, Mr Malfoy."  
  
Draco chuckled, a sound that sounded disconcertingly warm coming from his mouth. "How charming you are. You stutter like your dearly departed Father."  
  
Eve said nothing to this, except to smile nervously. Draco seemed unphased by this and continued speaking.  
  
"So, an acquaintance of mine tells me you are at Hogwarts this year. What house are you in?"  
  
"Ravenclaw." Eve replied.  
  
"How appropriate for you. I presume your brother is in it too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, very appropriate. Particularly for someone of your heritage." to Atticus, he asked. "I trust they're aware of their impressive family history?"  
  
It was the first time that Eve had seen Atticus look particularly puzzled, and she was feeling quite the same herself. What prestigious family history? Her Mother had come from a line of muggles and half-blood wizards, her Father from a middle-class pureblood wizarding family.  
  
"Yes," Atticus replied finally, staring at his shoes. "and what a history it is!" he added, looking up at Draco.  
  
********************************  
  
While Eve and Atticus were puzzling over the family heritage, Emmanuel found himself following Snape up the stone steps of a tower he hadn't even seen before. He was cold, and the darkness of the tower unnerved him.  
  
Snape, almost sensing the boy's nervousness announced. "Just about there, Emmanuel."  
  
Finally, near the top they stopped at a wooden door. Snape knocked on the door twice, and then kicked it once.  
  
"Come in, Severus, Emmanuel." came a faint, old voice from behind it.  
  
"How does he know my name?" asked Emmanuel, only to see Snape put a finger to his lips as they entered.  
  
The room was brightly lit, with candles lurking on the window sills, book shelves, and just about anything else. A large, old gilded mirror stood in the corner, elsewhere there were varied strange-looking gadgets and by one of the windows, a beautiful phoenix, fast asleep. Emmanuel, having always been fascinated by magical creatures, ventured for a closer look.  
  
"Emmanuel, please don't aw-"  
  
"There's no need to bother the boy, Severus." came a voice from behind him."He is merely curious and I'm sure Fawkes will enjoy the company."  
  
Emmanuel turned around to see Snape standing next to a much older man, who was sitting in large maroon velvet chair. Emmanuel couldn't get over how old he was. Long silver hair with a beard to match, a long, crooked nose and wise-looking eyes that looked out from a pair of half-moon glasses.  
  
"Emmanuel," said Snape, gesturing to the man. "this is our former Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?!" Emmanuel exclaimed excitedly. "Wow....Mum's told us all about you!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Well I would think she has."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Oh, I know all the student's names. But I remember your name in particular, as your last name is one that is memorable, and for so many reasons."  
  
"Everyone says that," said Emmanuel, sitting down opposite the older wizard. "and it's for all the wrong reasons."  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrows went right up into his hair. "That is a very odd thing to say about the Quirrell name. Particularly since your Father was instrumental in doing so much in the cause against Voldemort."  
  
"H-He was?"  
  
"Oh yes. Why doesn't he know, Severus?" Dumbledore asked the black figure standing in front of the roaring fireplace.  
  
"He's only just found out what happened to his Father in regards to the Philosopher's Stone, Professor. He has barely scraped the surface, so to speak."  
  
"Yes indeed. You have much to learn, Emmanuel." Dumbledore agreed, standing up wearily and shuffling over to a large bookshelf in the corner that seemed to have everything but books on it. From it, Dumbledore took an object, that looked like a small stone basin to the boy. He then returned to his seat. Snape, as if on cue, pointed his wand, muttering a word or two, and a table promptly appeared, on which Dumbledore placed the basin.  
  
"This, Emmanuel," Dumbledore began, removing his own wand from his sleeve "is a pensieve. It is used for storing memories."  
  
Emmanuel nodded, silent as Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I expect it'll provide you with a proper history on your Father, or at least the more defining moments in his life."  
  
The older wizard stood, beckoning Snape over to where he stood.  
  
"Emmanuel, will you kindly stand for me and lean over into the basin?" then, to Snape "Severus, will you kindly go with him? I think he'll need company."  
  
End of chapter 11 


	12. The Raven Bloodline

Disclaimer: Well, you should know by now who belongs to who, I should think. I'm not making any money from this.  
  
A/N: I am so unbelievably sorry it took me this long to write the new chapter. -_-; Real life got in the way of things, and writers block hit me along with a heap of other things, so I apologise profusely for that, and I would like to thank Severa, for encouraging me to write and ensuring that I did. Love you dear. ^_^ I cannot say for certain when chapter 13 will be up.....rest assured it'll be awhile though. I start university in a few weeks, and that's going to seriously cut down my writing time.  
  
That said....this chapter may be revised when I find the time. I'm not entirely happy with it, but still.....if anyone's still around, r/r away please. ^_^  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 12- The Raven Bloodline  
  
Down, down, down......Emmanuel felt himself being seemingly sucked into oblivion.  
  
Then, in a mere moment........  
  
He felt Snape's hands on his shoulders, keeping him steady as he felt his legs sway underneath him.  
  
"The first time going into a memory has that effect," the Potions Master said nonchalantly, brushing a strand of dark hair from his eyes as they looked into the murky greyness.  
  
Then, before his eyes, Emmanuel began to see a scene fade into view. A very familiar one.  
  
It was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The tables were there, lined up, the teachers table, the enchanted ceiling and candles......but all the faces sitting at the tables were different.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Shh..." Severus whispered and gestured to the stool and sorting hat that were sitting out there, and a younger McGonagall, reading out names one by one as the first years went out and were sorted.  
  
"Quirrell, Wilton!"  
  
Emmanuel's head jerked around to see a short, thin, dark-haired boy of eleven moving nervously to the stool. Wait a minute......no, it couldn't be.   
  
The boy was almost a spitting image of himself. Emmanuel's eyes widened.  
  
"That's Dad." he said quietly in awe.  
  
He barely heard the soft chuckle from Snape as he watched his young Father sit down on the stool and have the sorting hat placed upon his head.  
  
There was a brief, palpable silence before the hat cried out 'Ravenclaw!' and Wilton hurried over to his house table. Along the way, Emmanuel noticed an older, Slytherin student pat him on the shoulder. As he squinted harder, he noticed the hooked nose and the much shorter, but raven black hair of the student.  
  
"And that's...."  
  
"Me. Yes." Snape replied quietly. "This is your Father and Mother's sorting in 1970."  
  
Several students later, Emmanuel heard his Mother's name announced and was treated to the sight of his mother, 34 years younger and looking very shy indeed, being sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
"She's so young....." he marveled.  
  
"And," Snape mused, pointing out Wilton, who'd saved a seat for her at the table and smiled happily as she sat next to him, "your Father was quite smitten by her. Even then."  
  
The older man then crooked a finger to the entrance, and as they walked through, the scene faded to grey, then to the marble staircase, where a new, different scene faded into view. Another very crowded view, Emmanuel observed. The staircase was empty but for two students, but others mulled near the foot of it. Also present was a rather harried-looking wizard bearing a camera, and a younger witch, quill and parchment in hand and in conversation with Dumbledore.  
  
"It is truly a great honour to have graduates such as Wilton Quirrell and Celestina Sinistra among our ranks. With a legacy such as this, we anticipate a great future for the wizarding world, even in hard times." the then-Headmaster was saying, gesturing to the two smiling teenagers.  
  
Emmanuel, still getting over his shock at glimpsing his parents at his age, was further mind-boggled at the sight of his parents as a pair of shy eighteen year-olds. Somehow, Snape was guiding him through the students, right to the front of them. There stood his Father and Mother, Wilton only slightly taller than before, face flushed with excitement. Celestina, slightly taller than Wilton, her face also flushed with excitement. And, Emmanuel noticed immediately bounding down the stairs towards them, a younger Professor Flitwick.   
  
Then again, he thought, maybe bounding wasn't the word. He was making his way down quickly and carefully, as he was balancing the weight of two very cranky ravens on his shoulders. The photographer sighed relief.  
  
"Ah, the ravens." he said with a relieved smile, as Flitwick made his way over and got the ravens to perch on his shoulders.  
  
However, the ravens did not calm down. Instead, they crowed louder, flapping their wings, their claws digging into the shoulder of the photographer.  
  
"Merlin's beard! Get them off!" he yelled.  
  
Wilton moved down a few steps quickly.  
  
"Shhhhh......" he put a finger to his lips, and the birds straightened and were silent.  
  
The photographer looked stunned.  
  
"How'd you do that?" the photographer asked. "They wouldn't be quiet for anyone, that pair!"  
  
Wilton shrugged modestly, as Celly said "I don't get it myself......he gets on better with the Ravenclaw birds than anyone else."  
  
"They flock to him like a moth to the flame!" added Professor Flitwick with a proud smile. "He has a gift with them."  
  
A gift? Emmanuel wondered, as the scene faded again and before he knew it, he was back in Dumbledore's room.  
  
"Couldn't we see more, Professor?" Emmanuel asked. "Surely there's more memories that Professor Dumbledore has about Dad...."  
  
"My memories of your Father are endless, Mr Quirrell," said the former Headmaster, standing to join the potions master and his young charge. "but I'm afraid I can't allow you to look at all of them right now. Some things are better left unseen.......at least until you're older."  
  
Emmanuel frowned. "Why?" He felt a slight anger rising in him. "I have a right to see everything! He was my father!"  
  
"And you shouldn't be denied him, Mr Quirrell," Dumbledore replied in a calm and even tone. "but neither should your sister."  
  
"You will see more, Emmanuel." Snape added, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But your sister must see them as well. She can't be denied it either."  
  
***************************  
The next morning in London, Eve found herself packing her things again. The previous night, after meeting Draco, Tony had ordered Atticus and Catherine to leave. She found herself with a sick feeling in her stomach when she left the club, and a distinct impression that Creevey, the waiter that Tony had spoken with, had clearly become more clumsy and nervous than before.  
  
"Are we going straight home?" she asked, lugging what little she'd brought with her into the living room.  
  
"No," Atticus replied. "not immediately. I've been asked to pay a visit to the Ministry of Magic to see someone about a little project that Professor McGonagall has invested much importance in."  
  
"Really? What kind of project?"  
  
"Well...." Atticus fumbled for the right words, not wanting to give anything away about the threats from a dark wizard. "....it's a little project on the history of Hogwarts. A very important one though."  
  
***************************  
  
And so it was, Eve thought, as they came to the Ministry. A goblin dressed in a blue and gold uniform asked what business they were on.  
  
"An appointment with Miss Hermione Granger of the Archaelogical/Historical department." was Atticus' prompt reply, handing over a piece of parchment. The goblin examined the parchment and nodded.  
  
"Up the staircase, down the main hall, then two doors down the east one."  
  
"Hermione Granger?" Eve queried. "I know Hermione Granger!"  
  
"mmhmm," Atticus nodded as they walked up the staircase. "she works here at the ministry....you know of her?"  
  
"She's the girlfriend of one of the Weasleys....Percy's brother Ron."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, that's perfectly true," came a clipped, polite voice from behind them. "though I'd ask you to respect my privacy, Professor Dinsdale."  
  
Atticus' head whipped around in surprise. "Miss Granger...we meet again!"  
  
Eve turned around at the same time to see the Miss Granger in question, a young witch with pretty brown eyes and hair that was struggling to escape it's ponytail.  
  
"We do, Professor." she smiled, shaking his hand in greeting. "Professor McGonagall told me to expect a visit from you, and...." she trailed off, look in Eve's direction. She looked up at Atticus. ".....is this Professor Quirrell's daughter?"  
  
Atticus nodded in reply, and Hermione offered her hand, which Eve shook. "It's a pleasure to meet you.....Merlin's Beard, the last time I saw you, you were only this high." and she held her hand to her knee.  
  
Atticus chuckled at Eve's embarrassed expression before resuming walking alongside her and talking, Eve listening intently.  
  
"How goes the research?" he asked, as he watched Hermione juggle the papers and books in her hand.  
  
"Slowly," she replied with a disappointed expression. "the raven bloodline is difficult to track since the heirs were kept in secret. I do have a few leads though, if you'll follow me into my office."  
  
Hermione stopped at an inconspicuous little door with her name on it. Taking her wand from the sleeve of her robes, she ran it down the edge, mumuring an incantation, at which point the door sprang open, revealing a surprisingly huge office with stacks of parchment and bookshelves lining the walls that stretched to the ceiling. She beckoned them inside to chairs in front of her desk, on which sat an extremely shrewd-looking giant orange cat.  
  
"Don't take heed of Crookshanks," she laughed, seating herself behind her desk and proceeding to go through a drawer, pulling out a navy blue folder. "he looks at everyone like that."  
  
Eve smiled, and petted the cat. "What's the raven bloodline?" she asked.  
  
Hermione handed Atticus the folder. "The raven bloodline is the bloodline of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her descendents and heirs." she paused, looking up at Atticus. "Can she be trusted with information like this?"  
  
Atticus nodded. "Of course," he glanced at Eve. "you promise not to tell?"  
  
She nodded, and Hermione continued. "Well, the school's trying to find the Ravenclaw heirs for.....historical purposes," she half lied. "and I'm currently researching the oldest pureblood wizarding families in the United Kingdom and tracing their bloodlines back into the founding years of Hogwarts."  
  
"But she hasn't found anything yet," Atticus added. "because Rowena Ravenclaw kept her heirs hidden to prevent any danger befalling them."  
  
"That folder contains what I've found so far.....in particular, a family of Irish druids who emigrated about twenty or so years before Hogwarts was established. The information there should keep Professor McGonagall interested until we meet again, which shouldn't be too far off. I'm just waiting on Miss Lister's contributions."  
  
"I see." Atticus glanced at his fob watch. "Professor McGonagall is expecting me back with my charge here, soon."  
  
He stood and reached to shake Hermione's hand again. "I shall see you at the next meeting."  
  
"Yes, yes indeed." she replied, before shaking Eve's hand. "And it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Quirrell....your father was a remarkable wizard."  
  
Eve nodded, feeling a bit lighter about her situation. "Yes."  
  
After the two had left, Hermione found herself mulling over the Quirrell name. Wilton Quirrell's family had evidently been an old pureblood family themselves, and had a history of having many Ravenclaw alumnus in their midst. Perhaps they were worth researching....  
  
*********************  
  
"We meet again, Master Malfoy."  
  
Draco smiled at the Bloody Baron's spectre in the flames, leaning back in his chair. "You bring news, dark servant?"  
  
"Yes...Emmanuel Quirrell's met with Professor Dumbledore. Severus Snape took him up to meet him."  
  
"Oh? And are there any clues of what was concerned in this....meeting?"  
  
"It is....hard to say, Master Malfoy. I believe though, that he's getting his first inkling of who his father was in life though....as opposed to death. As for his sister, Eveleen.....I'm not so sure about her. She was absent."  
  
"Hmm.......I saw Eveleen in London. At Tony Parkis' club, with Snape's nephew and Iphigenia Lister." Draco, rested his chin on his hand in thought. "Find out why they were in London. I would say it was more than just a casual visit. And keep your eyes on them. If they're starting to get wind of their father.....there's a chance they could get an inkling of their ancestry as well, and we can't have that happen before it's too late."  
  
"Always at your service, Master Malfoy."  
  
"Until next time, dark servant."  
  
Draco watched as his ghostly face disappeared from the flames. That little meeting over, he relaxed slightly, his thoughts slowly and methodically planning the attack that would come in the ensuing months.  
  
End of chapter 12 


End file.
